The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot
by G3rMan
Summary: AU. Naruto, Jinchuuriki and high school student? He's flunking and Principal Tsunade knows just who to assign for his tutor. NaruxKarin
1. The Tutor

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 1**

**The Tutor**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 year old student at the most popular school in all of Fire Country, Konoha High, was waking for another day. Today was just another day at a boring place for Naruto, he didn't pay attention in school and his grades suffered for it. Everyday, his Grandma who also happened to be the principal of the school, hit him over the head for his stupidity. "You'll never make it in the real world Naruto!" or "Do you want to be a loser Naruto?!" something like that didn't faze him anymore. He was looked down upon by everyone because of being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and he was told he was a loser by most kids his age anyways. Naruto tried to keep a happy mask on for his few friends, but lately, he has been losing his ability to fake his depression.

As he walked out of his apartment and into the bright, sunny day of everyday Konoha, Naruto wished for one chance, just one chance to show that he could mean something to someone. Kyuubi took pity on the boy, and figured that if he could help the kid out, he would, might even give him some more entertainment. Naruto was sporting his usual outfit, a black form fitting T-shirt with orange jeans (dyed them himself -smirks victoriously-) with fingerless black gloves and a pair of ninja-style sandles.

Walking down the street, passing by all the glares with a face of indifference, Naruto started to run to catch up with one of his friends who he thought he would never see again. Sasuke Uchiha returned to the Leaf Village of Konoha after killing his brother, Itachi. Since his return, both Naruto and Sasuke (mostly Naruto) had taken extreme steps to save the friendship they had before he left, and with a lot of hard work and a few bruises, Naruto and Sasuke became best friends... begrudgingly.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called, catching up to his onyx eyed friend, Sasuke just glared, as usual.

"What's up Dobe?" Asked Sasuke tiredly, he still hadn't gotten used to waking up so early for school.

"Teme, I told you to stop calling me that!" Naruto shook his fist at the guy, angry he still called him an idiot, even if his _stupid_ grades sided with him.

"Sorry, old habits die hard...Dobe." Sasuke started to snicker as Naruto threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the street. Some believed that the two teens would take over the reigns of the Guy vs. Kakashi rivalry when they got older, now if we could only figure out who 'Guy' would be (think about either with a bowl haircut and bushybrows-seizures uncontrollably-). Naruto's tantrum was cut short when he was bonked over the head by another one of his 'close' friends, Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto, stop acting like a baka in the MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" Sakura yelled while her head got bigger and Naruto just shrunk crying like a little baby while vigorously nodding his head.

"Jeez Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto mumbled as he nursed his head. Sakura had been his long time crush since they were small, but she only saw an interest in the Uchiha boy.

"Naruto, quit complaining we're here already." Sasuke said with a tone that meant to say shut-up. In front of them was the newly constructed Konoha High, today marked the first month since school started. As they were preparing to go in, Naruto noticed a girl, with glasses standing off aways behind a tree apparently looking towards them. He thought she looked familiar, but just shrugged and went on inside with Sasuke and Sakura; School was about to start and _Kami_ knows he _CAN'T_ miss it.

* * *

Karin got ready for school today, _'Just another day of watching that bitch ogle Sasuke-kun'_ she thought bitterly as she put on her favorite outfit, a T-shirt that went all the way down to her short shorts both of which showing off her 'ample' goods and zipping up her thigh high boots. Karin, indeed had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, however, it paled in comparison to Haruno Sakura's feelings for the boy. While Karin was extremely smart like the Uchiha, she just didn't seem to grab his attention, hell, she even had a better body than the Haruno what with a set of C-cup breasts and a firm behind, she still couldn't get the boy's eyes on her (self-confidence problem much?). However when she stopped to think about it, neither girl got much attention from the dark haired boy, Haruno just had more courage to talk to him.

Karin had met Sasuke while he had been on his personal journey to kill his brother, and in the process he had asked for her help. At the time she had developed a crush on him, but now it had slowly shrunk and now that they were living back in his home of Konoha, she wondered if she really still liked him the way she used to.

_'Oh well, maybe there is someone else for me'_ Karin hoped as she locked her apartment and ran to school. While she had beauty and brains, she was a bit shy around certain people and it caused her to not have a chance to get to know very many people there in Konoha. One she had yet to talk to was Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah and an enigma to Karin. Of course she knew why people hated him, but she couldn't find it in her to do the same, yet she had never given an effort to befriend the poor boy either.

_'Neither of us are very popular, match made right?' _The red haired girl thought bitterly to herself. Finally she reached the school and saw her old crush, the bitch, and the enigma all in one group. She quickly hid behind a tree in the courtyard of the school and hoped no one would notice her.

She observed the blonde haired, blue eyed boy from afar, taking note of all his physical characteristics for 'later'. Karin had the rare skill of photographic memory, meaning she could remember anything just from seeing it once, a skill she thought was both a blessing and a curse. Because of this 'gift' she could do well academically, remembering every detail of her work and the lesson, and..she could always remember her parent's death in front of her eyes. Every detail, and every gruesome stab the murderer carved, she would remember.

A tear went down her face, she wiped it away immediately, she _WAS _strong enough to get through it and she had for years. She only wished she had someone to confide in though, someone to just listen to her rant, comfort her, hold her, kiss her, and keep all the bad thoughts out. _'Maybe someday, maybe sooner then I think'_ she thought with hope as she walked through the front doors after the group she had been avoiding had long since gone in.

It was time for her first hour with Hatake Kakashi, Modern Literature. It was modern alright, it just gave him excuse to read his porn and discuss it with the class, she sighed in anger. _'I HATE perverts'_, if someone got to know Karin as she wished, they would soon come to realize that while quite sensitive and shy, had an anger that could rival Sakura on her worst days. Most often, Kakashi would preferably get an excuse to assign a worksheet and take a step outside than face Karin's wrath, which she had given both him and the principal before _many_ times, she smirked. Seeing the pale, mask-covered man cower in fear under the principals desk with her huge breasts squishing him while she was cowering herself was a treat, one she enjoyed seeing _quite_ often.

She soon sat down and half listened to the man's drawl about how amazing adult literature was and how when they are old enough, they should give it a look. She only looked up when he stood in front of her with a slip of paper, sending her down to the principal's office.

_'Great, my first detention of the year, yipee.' _Karin sulked off down the hall. If she had paid more attention, she would have realized that it was not a disciplinary action, but a request for help from a certain concerned grandmother.

* * *

Naruto was, simply put, outraged. _'WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS, MY MOTHER?!'_ Naruto angrily yelled in his brain, causing Kyuubi to have yet another headache.

**"I believe she is your grandmother, kid"** Kyuubi drawled sarcastically taking advantage of his anger to get an easy rise out of him.

Naruto just ignored him, who the hell asked her to interfere with his schoolwork. The beautiful straight C's report card he had on the fridge was gonna go bye bye now thanks to the _tutor_. Why did she ask for a tutor? She had been content to watch him flunk everything else important to him, yet now that a month's gone by she finally decides to do something?! _'Outrageous, why..WHY!'_

**"I know what you mean, heh, good grades who needs 'em. Right kid?" **Kyuubi was having a field day, the kid was just making himself look like a moron both in his mind and in the real world. Kyuubi had to stifle a laugh as he looked through a T.V. that was linked to the outside world which gave him a 360 degree effect and was looking at how Naruto's face was scrunched up in concentration and anger as he zoned out. While the T.V. was awesome kyuubi was content with watching a figment of Naruto pace in front of his cage, spewing the occasional expletive with 'Baa-chan' included here and there. Being stuck in an idiot _DID_ have its perks, he thought hysterically.

Finally the poor boy was awakened by the opening and slamming of a door by none other than the principal and his 'adoptive' grandma Tsunade.

"All right Naruto, your tutor is on the way. It'll be better to get you introduced now so when you go home today, it won't be as..hey are you listening to me boy!?" Tsunade threatened, her explanation ending when she saw his glare and what appeared to be headphones in his ears. Immediately ripping them out and yelling "IDIOT!" in his ear, he screamed and backed himself into a corner nursing his ears, as his granny kept yelling at him to 'pay attention' and 'respect elders'.

"Ha ha, you just admitted you were old, _elder Baa-chan_" Naruto said with a triumphant smirk, which he lost as soon as looked into her enraged hazel eyes and began to think of an escape route, which he knew was futile. She was between him and the door, he only hoped the end came quick.

**"You are so screwed kid, who knows maybe she'll smother you to death with those knockers. I know I wouldn't mind goin' out that way HAHAHA!" **Kyuubi tried to comfort the boy, oh well. Screw his promise from the morning, making fun of the poor kid was too easy, he had it coming every single time. **"Don't worry, my chakra will heal you, but then again, that might encourage her to do it again, ah oh well you can take it..right kid?"** Naruto could no longer hear the kyuubi as he had noticed the late arrival that had apparently saved him from death.

* * *

When Karin arrived at the Principal's office, she thought she heard Tsunade already disciplining a student. _'Poor kid, sounds like she's literally beating the crap out of him' _Karin shuddered at the thought, Tsunade wasn't known to pull her punches on unruly students, and her strength was second-to-none. Karin felt compelled to enter now, for some reason as she could practically feel the fear from the poor student and the animosity of the woman.

What Karin arrived to was a shock, to put it simply. Tsunade was menacingly hanging over a poor blonde boy who was backed into a corner, she thought for sure there was bloodstains on the floor and noticed the boy's bleeding nose. _'Kami is she trying to kill the boy?'_ Karin was terrified but kept a somewhat alarmed outside demeanor. Finally Tsunade took notice of her presence and ushered her to take a seat beside the beaten, and newly crippled boy that she now recognized as none other then Uzumaki Naruto. _'Him being in trouble doesn't surprise me, the punishment terrifies me though. Am i going to get the same treatment?'_ she thought with a grimace, one that slipped to her face. Noticing this Tsunade got on with the show.

"Karin?" Noticing she had the girl's attention she began to explain "I've called you down here to ask a favor of you." Karin was surprised, no punishment, yet a request. Seeing the girls curiosity, Tsunade continued.

"You see, Naruto Uzumaki here has been doing, well, um an abysmal job in his academic schoolwork, and he shows no sign of improvement." Ever the wise one, Karin was catching on.

_'There is no way, is she going to ask me to..teach him myself?!'_ While this would give her a chance to get to know the blue eyed boy, she didn't think she was ready. While Naruto didn't make her uncomfortable, she couldn't see this as a good way to make a first impression. _'Hi, I'm here because your stupid'_ okay maybe she could word it differently but she was sure Naruto wasn't _that_ dumb. He obviously realized what Tsunade was implying in a 'professional' way and with a glare and scowl directed towards the busty blonde, it wasn't hard to sense the animosity.

"Karin? Are you still listening." Nodding attentively Karin continued to listen "What I need from you is to help Naruto with his studies, after school and as often as possible."

"Naruto-baka here obviously isn't happy about it, but I want to see him succeed and with your help, I think he can do it. What do you think?" Tsunade asked, hoping the girl would accept willingly, she didn't want to force her.

Karin stole a glance at Naruto, who was now focusing on her practically screaming at her through his ocean eyes to say 'NO!' and just walk out. _'Sorry Naruto but...you do need it.' _Karin thought remorsefully. She nodded her answer to Tsunade.

"I believe that I could help Naruto, if he will allow me to." Karin answered trying to sound as reserved and honest as possible. To tell the truth, she had nothing better to do after school, other than go to an empty apartment and lay in her bed for the rest of the evening. It would be a nice change of pace. However, with Naruto's scowl and glare now being redirected towards her, and she felt that it would now be even harder to get to know the stubborn boy.

_'I won't give up that easily, you'll just have to live with it ya little shit'_ Karin thought with a sneer. There it was again, her anger was running its mouth off, sometimes she thought of it as a split personality, yet it didn't talk to her. At times when she was in distress or frustrated, she would sometimes say very..vulgar things in her mind and sometimes out of her mouth. She soon realized it was the growing part of her maturing personality, and hoped that she could either control it or 'learn ta like it like a little bitch!' as her anger would say.

"Good thank you very much Karin!" Tsunade gave a quick hug to the girl who was almost smothered by her babies "And don't worry about Naruto he'll be over it in a few days. Right Naruto?" She asked with a sickening sweet tone and smirk.

"Hmph! are we done yet Baa-chan, I should probably get back to _learning_. You have kept me here all hour!" Tsunade just scowled and excused Naruto. Turning back to Karin to finish her conversation after he closed the door.

"I'll give you a copy of his apartment key now" digging into her desk and handing it to the girl who was a bit shocked at the invasion of privacy, Tsunade saw and smirked "I am his grandmother remember?" Karin just nodded dumbly.

"If it would be alright with you Karin, I suggest you head there after school today, at least to get introduced properly." Karin agreed nodding her head in assent "Good I think this could be good for both of you, especially Naruto." Karin had a questioning gaze and Tsunade sighed.

"You know of Kyuubi?" Karin realized what she meant and nodded "Well because of that Naruto has few friends, even amongst the kids his age. He rarely trusts anyone anymore..even me." Tsunade admitted sadly. She felt ashamed of the fact, but knew that there was little that could be done.

"Just don't screw with him Karin. I think there is_ 'potential' _between you two." Tsunade said with a knowing smirk.

Karin didn't fully understand what she meant by potential. She figured she meant friendship and Karin agreed wholeheartedly, never did she guess that Tsunade meant more than friendship. Looking back, Tsunade would've finally won a bet if she remembered to start up a pool.

* * *

AND DONE! HOLY CRAP MY HANDS HURT! Never thought I'd get it done but here it is my first naruxkarin fics first chapter. While i was originally going to do a Naruto-verse version, i settled with an AU. It was too difficult to figure out how to write a long fic with the two in the current manga development, so i just grabbed Kyuubi and put him in there because i can portray him as the **back seat driver who makes all the sex jokes** ha ha. Speaking of sex, it will be here, be my first lemon but it won't be a while and this story will hopefully be long, meaning that it wont end until they are married and have kids, oh yeah long story and a time-skip.

Well I've doddled long enough. Review, even if its just one word like 'MORE' or even better 'MORE PLZ' or my personal favorite 'MORE PLZ K THX :D'. AND PLEASE JOIN ME IN MAKING NARUxKARIN FANFICTION, ITS A GOOD PAIRING JUST MISUNDERSTOOD.

Peace out


	2. Awkward Meetings and Reconciliation!

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 2**

**Awkward Meetings and Reflections!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

Naruto headed straight back to class after his 'punishment' in the office, he was still pissed. he just couldn't see why Karin agreed to it, did she pity him? Naruto didn't like the idea, and he would be surprised if she genuinely wanted to tutor him without a reason. He didn't know much about Karin, she was the girl Sasuke brought back with him from his 'mission' to kill Itachi. From the way she always used to latch onto him, Naruto figured they were together. Sasuke put an end to that rumor quickly though, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand and a 'No way dobe'. So why would she want to help him?

**"Oh I don't know kid, maybe she is just trying to be nice? Or maybe get to know you **_**like you wanted someone to?**_**" **Kyuubi growled, he wasn't in the mood for more idiotic bitching.

_'Oh come on Kyuubi, no one is ever nice to me. How can you trust her after just meeting her?'_ Naruto questioned the fox. Kyuubi just shrugged and went back to sleep.

_'HEY I WAS TALKING TO YOU FURBALL!'_ Naruto yelled, Kyuubi only went back to sleep when he thought Naruto was being to stubborn, but he couldn't help it. His brain just couldn't figure it out the enigma of girls..or foxes..or a lot of other things.

**"And I was trying to fall asleep!,.. oh and your face is gonna hurt..a lot"**Kyuubi warned, Naruto sent him a curious look and concentrated on the real world. He realized that he was running straight towards his classroom's door, and he tried to stop but it was too late. Ebisu sensei's study hall was awoken from their slumber by a large 'BAM!' and a familiar imprint of the person on the door.

Shikamaru just sighed, expecting something like this from the knucklehead, Choji coughed on his potato chips, and Ino burst out laughing. A few minutes later, Naruto stumbled in, rubbing his head and mumbling something about 'inconvenient doors' and 'smart ass fox'.

Pushing through another boring day, Naruto began to wonder if tutoring wasn't so bad. Karin might actually be tolerable, and he might make a new friend. _'Nah, too good to be true'_ Naruto thought bitterly as he fell asleep to Hiruzen Sarutobi's lesson on chemistry later on in the day.

**"We'll see kid, we will see."** Kyuubi mumbled as he tuned out the outside world and went to sleep, he wasn't a chemistry fan either.

* * *

After her talk with Tsunade, Karin left the office and headed for her next hour class. She stashed the apartment key into her pocket and made her way to computer class. Karin was thinking about what Tsunade said, and promised herself she wouldn't mess up, for either of their sakes. Naruto needed the boost in his grades and he needed a friend, and Karin wanted to help him. As she arrived she noticed Suigetsu and Sakura stare at her as she walked in, ignoring them, she handed her pass to Kurenai sensei. Sitting down next to her fellow red haired friend Tayuya, she told her about what happened in the office as they typed up their papers.

"Shit, having to be that blonde fucker's teacher, sucks to be you four-eyes" Tayuya stated in her 'usual' dialect of cursing, Karin was only minorly annoyed by the jab at her glasses, she knew Tayuya meant well..usually.

"It's not that bad, he's not stupid, and we might become friends." Tayuya just laughed at her "What, jealous that I'm getting with a boy first _band girl_" Tayuya blushed and just snorted as a retort as Karin gave a victorious smirk. Yep, Tayuya was a flute player in band, and it gave her just as low of a chance as Karin to find a boy even with her nice body.

"You wish four-eyes, I'm just savin' mine for a lucky little bastard. I won't give mine out for free like _you._" Tayuya countered, and Karin _was_ countered. She didn't understand what she meant, sure her clothes were a _bit _revealing but that didn't mean her virginity was up for grabs..right?

"And just what is that supposed to mean band slut?" Karin hissed, the argument was getting out of hand but Karin was angry. Tayuya just shrugged it off and whispered to her.

"You know, Suigetsu was asking for your ass today, I think fish lips is interested" Tayuya warned. Karin just shuddered at the thought of being with that weirdo. Ever since he got the 'water boy' place on the football team, he acted like a jock. He didn't have much muscle and he only had jock friends because he helped with their homework, pitiful as far as she was concerned.

"I noticed him staring at me, but what about the Haruno?" Karin whispered back, curious as to why Sakura was interested in Karin's absence. Tayuya thought a moment and looked like she remembered something.

"Bitch said something about you 'ogling her two friends' this morning" Karin gasped, she had noticed her? Tayuya still looked un-interested, figuring that she would hear about it soon enough.

"I was behind a tree, how could that _bitch_ see me?" Karin mumbled to herself, embarrassed that she was caught and angry that the pink haired bimbo would make a big deal about it.

"Just ignore the whore, or are you still jealous of your _Sasuke-kun?"_ Tayuya smirked, figuring that Karin was still hung over the bastard. She was shocked when Karin just scoffed at the comment.

"As if, I realized that he's just a bastard pretty boy." Karin admitted with what could be seen as relief. Tayuya just smirked and patted her on the back.

"Nice job, about time you realized what the bastard really is." Karin just shrugged and started to think of how to get to Naruto's apartment.

_'Guess I'll have to find him after school'_ Karin reasoned out.

* * *

The bell rang for the two girls, and immediately Karin made a dash for her next class. She wanted to avoid Sakura at all costs, but fate was not on her side. As soon as she got out the door she was pulled to aside by a glaring Haruno.

"Hey Karin, I want to speak with you!" Sakura ground out, balling her fists. Karin sighed and just wondered why this had to happen.

"Yes, can I _help _you?" Karin spat out, neither had liked each other before because of their shared affection of Sasuke. If Karin was able to tell her she wasn't after him anymore, maybe she would just leave her alone.

"Yeah, you can. Why were you checking out _my Sasuke-kun_, you whore?!" Sakura questioned with dagger eyes. Karin was just as pissed, and figured she was gonna take Sakura down a peg.

"Even if I was looking at Sasuke-teme, he isn't yours and he doesn't like you either." Karin smugly countered, inwardly liking Naruto's nickname for the onyx eyed boy. Sakura was shocked at what Karin called Sasuke, but figured it was just an ingenious plan of the geek to get _her_ man.

"Oh please Karin, I know you like Sasuke-kun. The only other option would be that you..were..checking..out..Na..ru..to?!" She stated, slowly sounding out the last part as if it was difficult to pronounce. Karin for her credit, only blushed slightly and turned away.

"I was just waiting for a friend of mine when I saw you guys, is it a crime to look at a guy now?" Karin lied unsuccessfully, and Sakura recovered from her stupor.

"Stay away from Naruto, all you'll do is hurt him." The bubblegum haired girl warned, causing Karin to just give up.

"All you do is beat him and you say _I _would hurt him?! Look it doesn't matter what you say, I'm going to be tutoring Naruto so we are going to hang out everyday, so screw you!" Karin finished. As the red haired girl walked away, she flipped the stunned fan girl off and went on with her day. _'One bitch down, now I just have to deal with the stubborn idiot'_ Karin mused.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, Naruto had stopped Sasuke in the hall for some info on a certain girl. He figured that he couldn't get out of the arrangement, so he might as well try to accomplish something. To get along with the red head though, Naruto needed to know about her and figured Sasuke would be the best option.

"Hey Sasuke, I need you to tell me stuff about Karin alright?" Naruto ordered the Uchiha. Sasuke was a bit surprised that he took interest in the geek but felt he could enlighten him.

"What about her, Naruto? You know that she _is_ after me right, I don't think you have a chance with her." Sasuke smugly replied, figuring that Naruto somehow had a crush on the beauty, Naruto blushed and made a quick comeback.

"Hey teme, I can't help get rid of all your fan girls for you! She is gonna be my tutor, and I was wondering if there was anything I should know about her." Naruto explained to the haughty Uchiha. Sasuke was a bit surprised but then remembered how proud Naruto was of his straight C report card and realized he needed the help..badly.

"Just don't piss her off or talk about her parents, you should be fine otherwise." Sasuke mentioned cryptically, knowing a bit about the girl's sad past.

Naruto was a confused, what could have happened to her parents? He was curious now, and Sasuke knew he would have to tell him.

"Listen she has photographic memory, meaning she can remember things after seeing them once" Naruto was wide eyed as if he just saw a ghost "and she saw the death of her parents by that serial killer, Orochimaru." Naruto shuddered at the name, Orochimaru was a dangerous serial killer who used to live in Konoha. He killed and tortured people for fun, having Karin remember something like that, the boy couldn't imagine how hard it was for her.

"Do you understand why now, dobe?" Naruto just nodded his head, and Sasuke sent him to the front courtyard to wait for Karin. Being a friend was just too annoying sometimes. As the Nara would put it, '_troublesome_'.

* * *

_'Where is he? Did I miss him?'_ Karin was worried, it had been a half hour since school was over and she hadn't seen Naruto. Everyone else was gone, and the red head was getting worried that she had lost her chance at meeting the boy again. As she was preparing to leave, the school's door opened and out came her pupil. _'Ah good here he is. I wonder why he's so late?'_ Karin wondered but was relieved to see he seemed to be coming towards her. Nervously she gave a short wave as he came up.

"Hey Naruto, do you..um mind leading me to your apartment? I wasn't told the way and I think it would be good to..get to know each other?" Nervously explaining the situation, she made the last part sound like a question, since he wasn't too happy with her last she saw him. Thankfully Naruto just gave a little smile and nodded.

"Sure Karin, follow me." Naruto said as he walked by her at a slow pace. Karin walked with him side by side, quietly enjoying the journey as she took note of his way home. While they walked, the fox was watching through the T.V. and was annoyed by something, he asked his container to help him.

**"Hey kid, mind slowing down a bit? I wanted to uh 'see' something"** the Kyuubi asked with a invisible smirk on his face, Naruto didn't realize what he meant, so he did slow down some. He was now slightly behind Karin, but just enough that she knew he was still there.

_'Hey fox, what did you want to see?'_ Naruto questioned, starting to feel suspicious. Ever the blond, Naruto didn't realize that Kyuubi was checking out Karin's tight ass and he was getting a _great _view with those short shorts. If her shirt was a bit smaller, the fox could have a field day with Karin's red thong that was sticking out.

**"Shhhhhh! I'm trying to enjoy the show, ya damn idiot"** the perverted Fox muttered, entranced by the human girl that Naruto didn't seem to notice at all. Finally having enough of his cryptic answers, Naruto looked at Karin to see what was going on. He was looking at her face when the Kyuubi thought he would humor him.

**"A little lower, kiddo" **Naruto squinted and looked at her neck, well she was wearing a necklace. **"Lower"** Naruto was checking out her chest now.

_'Oh it's a locket, thought you could trick me right fox?'_ Kyuubi facepalmed and sweat dropped. This was gonna be tougher than the nine tails imagined.

**"Uh kid, the chest is nice and all but how about you switch sides **_**and**_** go lower." **Kyuubi explained slowly, enunciating every word for the slow boy. Completely curious now, Naruto did as he said and finally noticed the prize.

_'OH MY GOD! CHECK IT OUT KYUUBI!'_Ah his young pervert in training got it, maybe there was hope after all for the young lecher.

**"I know right? Like what ya see..there..kid?"** Kyuubi slowed his pep talk when he noticed that the kid's eyes were resting on her lower back where the word 'Ramen' was written in an orange color scheme. Kyuubi couldn't believe it, this boy would never pass for a human teenager.

_'SHE LIKES RAMEN AND THE COLOR ORANGE!! YEAH I KNEW THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE!!'_ Naruto, completely forgetting that Karin was still blissfully unaware of his wandering eyes, began to jump up and down in joy. Luckily they were near his apartment complex, and they were the only ones on the sidewalk but still, Karin was a little more than weirded out.

_'Uh what's he doing?'_ Karin wondered as she sweat dropped at the boy's behavior. She had noticed him slow down a bit, but she hadn't thought anything of it. Now curious, she attempted to calm the blond.

"Hey, Naruto whats the matter? Did something good happen while I wasn't looking?" Karin joked with her hands nervously behind her back. Naruto, realizing what he was doing and that his tutor had asked a question, stopped to explain.

"Oh its nothing Karin, I just realized the writing on the back of your shirt said 'Ramen'. It's my favorite food, same with the color it's written in, my favorite, orange." Naruto explained as Karin looked at the back of her shirt to confirm. Upon realizing he was right, she laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah ramen, I do like it a lot. But you..see" Karin slowed her speaking to a stop as she did a double take, to the writing. More specifically, she was looking to _where_ the design was, and her brain pieced two and two together, with her angry side winning the internal battle. Naruto looked on in quiet curiosity as he saw Karin turn red and clench her fists at her sides.

_'I wonder what she's thinking about? Probably about how good ramen is right fox?..fox?'_ The Kyuubi responded with a phrase that sent a reality check down his spine.

**"You are SO dead."** the Kyuubi deadpanned for the poor boy as he noticed he had finally caught on to what happened.

_'HENTAI! Naruto-baka's a fucking pervert!'_ Karin's anger filled her mind as she marched to the boy who was stuttering in defense. "HENTAI!" she slapped him, and began to cry.

"Karin, wait. I. I can exp" He was stopped when she slapped him again and turned around holding her arms together for protection from him.

"I thought, you were different, I thought you could understand! I was wrong!" Karin's rational side had gone out of the window, she was too angry to stop and think. How could Naruto do that to her?

"Please Karin-chan, I can explain!" stifling the girl's tears and forcing her to turn around when he grabbed her shoulders, Naruto apologized.

"Please Karin-chan, you have to believe me when I say that I wasn't being perverted. The Kyuubi can talk to me through a link in my mind." Karin looked skeptical, but he pushed on "He told me to slow down a bit, so he could look at something. He was the pervert he wanted me to look at well..ya know." Naruto looked down blushing as he said this, Karin seemed a bit surprised that it was the Kyuubi but let the boy continue.

"When he said to look lower, instead of looking there, I saw your shirt and the 'Ramen' design I swear. I would never do that to you Karin-chan." Finally realizing what he had called her, Karin blushed slightly and walked a bit closer to him, folding her arms with a glare that was anything but mean. He could tell she wanted to believe him so bad, it hurt him to see her so broken.

"Do you mean that? You really weren't looking..at me like that?" Karin asked meekly, she wanted to believe Naruto, to trust him. Seeing him nod she dropped her arms and gave him a hug. Shocked at her acceptance, Naruto slowly returned the friendly gesture.

"Karin-chan huh? I can get used to it." Karin said, smiling while sporting a blush. Naruto was also blushing but wanted to make sure.

"Does this mean..we're friends now?" Naruto hesitantly asked, hoping for a yes. Karin sensed his apprehension and thought she would set the record straight.

"Yes, Naruto-baka. We are friends now, but don't listen to the fox when it comes to looking at me, got it?!" Seeing him nod vigorously at her threat, Karin smiled a real smile. One that she hadn't used in a long time.

"Now come on, we have to teach you something today. Preferably an academic lesson as well, okay _Kyuu-chan_?" she said looking at Naruto's clothe-covered seal on his stomach as she said the last part with a sickeningly sweet tone and smirk. Kyuubi curled into a little ball and shut his link off, which Naruto relayed with a shaking thumbs-up.

Satisfied, Karin turned around and told Naruto finish showing her to his complex. Naruto agreed, and the two teens made it there without a problem. Naruto even made ramen as a peace offering, something Karin happily accepted.

Friendship had finally budded between the two, but how strong was it? What obstacles would get in the way of their fragile relationship? Soon enough these would-be lovers would be tested to see if they could handle both one another, and if they could weather the coming storm.

* * *

Done thank you! thank you. So freakin long, much longer than any chapter for my other story. At first I had planned the 'pervert' argument to be more of a joke to start their friendship. But then I realized just how low self-esteem Karin had, she had practically placed all her chips on Naruto being a good person. That's why I made the emotional outburst, and I thought it turned out pretty good.

Enjoy and Review, TOO MANY OF YOU VIEW BUT DONT REVIEW, DO IT IF YOU WANT MORE!!

Peace out


	3. Trouble with Gangs and Funny Feelings

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble with gangs and funny feelings, Progress made!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

Karin woke from her slumber, dreaming oddly about sharing a bowl of ramen with Naruto. Blushing a bit at the thought, Karin hopped into the shower and remembered how last night's tutoring session went.

0000000000_**Flashback**_00000000000000

"Thanks for the ramen Naruto! It was delicious, now lets get out our books." Karin said excitedly as naruto just nodded in thanks and groaned at the mention of books, Karin had a scowl marring her perfect features. "Hey! Remember why I'm here? To teach you something so you won't fail so GET OUT YOUR DAMN BOOK!" Karin yelled immediately blushing from embarrassment and covering her mouth. Her anger got to her again, she had to control the damn thing.

Naruto quivered in fear but slithered to his book bag and pulled out his history book (my fav. subject). He returned to the dining room table where an apologetic Karin waited for him where she was playing with her fingers. Still a bit on edge, Naruto sat beside the red head but with a little space, and it was noticed.

"Naruto I'm sorry! You see, I have an angry side to my personality that comes out whenever I'm stressed or extremely angry. I still shouldn't of snapped at you please forgive me!" Karin begged, she just got his trust and now she's losing it because she opened her big mouth. Naruto noted the sincerity of the girl, but he was already planning on forgiving the girl anyways. With a smile he scooted back.._closer_ to the red eyed beauty.

"Don't worry Karin-chan, I'm used to girls being angry with me. I should be apologizing to you, I provoked you and I knew you were here to tutor me. But I am glad _you're_ here Karin-chan now let's study!" Naruto yelled with a determined voice and a glare sent towards his scribbles that he called notes. At first Karin seemed unconvinced, but she succumbed to his idiotic charm and giggled, beginning the lesson.

At 8:00, Karin was preparing to leave. Naruto had allowed her to help him with both his history and math assignments, two of her favorite subjects. She noticed that Naruto was a quick learner, and as soon as she set him straight on something, he wouldn't forget it. Pleased with his progress, she called for an end point to their lesson, getting a groan from the blond which surprised her.

"Alright Naruto, you did very well today. It's getting dark so I think I should get going." Karin told him, inwardly a bit sad she had to leave her new blue eyed friend so soon. Naruto was also looking a bit gloomy but smiled for some reason, Karin questioned it when she reached the door.

"Naruto why are you smiling?" She asked curious to his change in emotions. Naruto just kept smiling and told her of his 'brilliant' idea.

"Karin-chan, would it be alright with you if I walk with you back to your place?" Naruto said, oblivious to what his words could have as a hidden meaning. Kyuubi just chuckled.

**"You have a heart of gold, kiddo. Never thought my boy here would be the gentleman, guess you have to have something going for you though right?" **Kyuubi said to the blond who was annoyed by the jab.

_'Shut it fox, I want to make sure she gets home safe. Its the least I can do'_ Naruto thought back, confident his argument was good. Kyuubi laughed again, again showing why he was the one wearing the lecher black belt.

**"Oh yeah it is the **_**least**_** you can do. I'm sure **_**I**_** could suggest a few _other_ ****things**** too. HAHA!"** Kyuubi threw back at the boy.

While this perverse argument went on in the span of two seconds in the real world Karin had her own thoughts.

_'Should I let him? I doubt he's trying to be perverted, no Naruto isn't like that, just that damn fox'_ Karin agreed with her own reasoning and put on a smile for the expecting boy.

"Sure Naruto, It's only fair I show you where I live too huh?" She said trying to veer him away from any other reasoning behind her choice.

"Sounds great Karin-Chan! Let's go!" Naruto marched out. Karin giggled at his excitement and had to stifle a laugh when he began to take off in a random direction.

"Oi! Naruto, my apartment is _this_ way!" She called over her shoulder as she started running. Laughing as the blond struggled to catch up with her.

0000000000000000_**Flashback**_ _**end**_000000000000000000

Karin was still stifling a laugh as she remembered leading him around her neighborhood before finally reaching her home. She thanked him and said her goodbyes, watching through her window to make sure he left alright. She had fallen asleep soon after, content with how the long day ended. She realized something as she dried her self off. She hadn't faked any of her emotions with Naruto, and she was _positive _he hadn't either.

She had kept an emotional screen up for others sakes as well, but with Naruto, it seems as if her guard was let down and she could truly feel happy. Happy with this revelation, Karin got dressed in the usual and headed off to school, feeling very light and a little giddy.

* * *

Naruto had just finished with eating his protein bar as he headed off to school. He was also feeling pretty happy with the way last night's tutoring session went. He had rarely spoken to Karin before, but after last night he realized that she wasn't just some geek who was eye candy. She, while being smart, loved ramen and hated the color pink. She wore her clothes not to attract boys but because she actually like short shorts and boots, and Naruto cheered her on (I mean come on, orange jeans aren't _that_ outrageous right?). He felt like he could connect with Karin better than maybe even Sakura (go figure).

As he was walking, he saw the red head in question walking slowly, calling out to her, Naruto ran to catch up with the girl. Seeing him brought a smile to Karin's schooled features, yet another real smile of hers.

"Hey Naruto! Wanna walk to school together?" Karin asked a bit shyly, pushing her glasses up expertly hiding her small blush. _'I seem to be blushing a lot with Naruto lately, weird'_ Karin pondered as she saw the boy nod in agreement.

"Thanks again for the tutoring Karin-chan, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Naruto exclaimed to the girl, causing another blush of embarrassment to overtake her. Waving her hand modestly, Karin replied coolly.

"You'd _fail_ without me Naruto, don't worry though. As far as tutoring goes, I won't be leaving anytime soon." A strange sense of relief flushed through Naruto, as if he had been dreading hearing the opposite.

**"I told ya kid, she **_**wants**_** to help you. Now if you could just slow" **As Kyuubi said this, Naruto tuned him out immediately, remembering Karin-chan's warning.

_'You just had to ruin a perfectly good pep talk with your perverseness huh? Oh well guess I'll have to just ask Karin-chan.'_ Naruto asked smirking already knowing the perfect revenge.

"Karin-chan?" the boy moved to get her attention, noticing he had it he continued "The fox just asked me to do something perverted again, he just won't shut up about wait was that Kyuubi? 'You just wish she could take control of me and ravage the girl?' That's so perverted Kyuubi What should we do Karin-chan?" Turning his attention, he noticed she was facing the ground with her fists balled up, he was taken aback by the smile she had adorned that said anything but 'nice'. Speaking in that sweet tone that Kyuubi learned to fear.

"Naruto, please follow me." She whispered as she took his hand and sat down under a tree in front of the school. "Now then, I'm going to touch your forehead, tell the fox that I need to have a..'talk' with him" Naruto was to scared to disagree, unmuting the fox, he told him of the situation and apologized before he noticed that Karin's body had slumped back against the tree. He now saw a figment of her, made of pure evil, stalk towards his cage and step, unafraid into the darkness. What followed for the next ten minutes in his mind would never be spoken of again amongst the container and his demon, screams of pure agony were the only hints of what had transpired in the lair of Kyuubi. Noticing her looking at him now from her body, Naruto realized they were done, with..his 'talk'. She spoke once more to kyuubi with a tone she had made for just him.

"There we go, Kyuu-chan shouldn't say anything wrong anymore, right?" Naruto just heard kyuubi whimper and gave a dumb nod. "Good now we have to get inside before we are late."

_'My god.. she IS scarier than Sakura-chan'_ Naruto thought, inwardly glad that he had managed to stay on her good side while the fox took the bad wrap.

**"....Hands....My...Tails....Twisted....Demon"** Kyuubi chanted as he fell asleep, scaring his container to a level of visible anxiety.

"Alright Naruto, I should go to class. I'll see you after school for tutoring." Karin called out as she began to head up to her classroom.

"Cool Karin-chan, see you there!" Naruto hollered back as he made his ascent up the stairs to his first hour class.

* * *

While school for the teens continued on, a masked man went into a nearby bar. Upon seeing his quarry, he went up to their leader. By the look on the man's face, he appeared to be slightly unnerved by the character in front of him, and began to sweat a little.

"Ah, my good man, you wouldn't happen to be the leader of this group of ruffians would you?" The man asked in a raspy yet sickening tone. The man just looked to his other members who began to congregate on the scene, and he nodded feeling a bit more confident.

"Yes, I am. Can we help you with something." The leader asked, dropping his usual gruff exterior, believing that respecting the hooded man would be the best option.

"Good, now I have a job proposition for you and your two friends here." The hooded man stated, smirking as he saw the _imbeciles_ brighten up at the sound of a job.

"We're listening, whats the job?" The leader asked, going into his rare 'business' mode. It wasn't often they got jobs, but he was damn sure not going to deny the imposing figure in front of him.

"Oh, it's nothing to much. I was just hoping you'd '_rough_' someone up for me? A girl with red hair, red eyes, and glasses? She attends the nearby high school and I have a vendetta with her, just don't kill the poor thing." The man revealed, surprising the three gang members. Why would this older man have a vendetta against a high school girl?

"How much are you willing to pay?" The man asked and the figure laughed an eerie laugh and just handed the man a wad of cash.

"How's 5,000 ryo for you?" The men gasped at the amount and quickly counted to be sure, and he was correct. They nodded their heads and prepared to meet the target as she left school. The hooded man got up and left, as silently as he came. His hooded eyes seemed to shine in anticipation, it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

The final bell rang for the students at Konoha High, and it was another uneventful day for both Karin and Naruto. Other than reporting to the principal's office to detail how the first session went, both had not seen each other all day long.

Naruto escaped the confines of school first, and made his way for the gates, as he left he noticed a group of three older men hanging around near the entrance to the school's campus. Instantly suspicious, Naruto decided to duck into an alley and spy on the gang. Kyuubi appraised the threat, analyzing the situation.

**"Well kid, they look like they're waiting for someone. This doesn't look good, I think you could take them though. Guess those street fighting lessons from your grandma **_**dearest**_** were worth something eh?" **The Kyuubi said, seeing the blond just mentally nod in agreement as they watched the gang. It appeared as though they were about to leave when he saw one smirk before tailing a student who had just left. The revelation of who their target was though, sent a shiver down Naruto's spine.

_'Karin-chan!'_

* * *

As Karin made her way to Naruto's apartment, she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. Sure enough, as she rounded another corner that put her at the entrance to the park near Naruto's apartment, she took note of three suspicious men that appeared to be watching her from the other side of the street. Making up her mind on what to do, Karin decided to go inside the park and confront them there, where she hoped there would be bystanders that would deter them.

Karin walked to the middle of the park where there was a large fountain, from there she turned around to the three men that had followed her. She accessed her options, she could fight them, while Karin was no black belt, she was confident in her abilities to scare away most jocks at school, however, it didn't appear as though a few sucker punches would get her out of the situation. Running wouldn't solve anything, they would catch her, that much she was sure of, and talking seemed to be a mute point with these guys as they appeared to have a goal. One that she was scared to find out.

"Hey girlie, we were told to rough you up a bit, hope you don't mind." The leader finished sarcastically as he moved in with the other two heading in either direction.

"I wouldn't mind forgetting about that though, if she made it worth our while." Another said, appearing to undress her with his perverted eyes. Karin settled for leveling a glare at them.

"Now then, let's get sta" He was interrupted by a loud yell from the entrance of the park. Karin's mind was whirling.

_'Naruto?'_

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!**" Naruto yelled in a demonic voice. The men turned to see Naruto, having an eerie red glow to him. His canines were elongated, birthmarks more pronounced, and his eyes were crimson with slanted pupils. He was obviously angry, hearing more than enough from their opening remarks.

The leader, obviously not recognizing the Jinchuuriki or his killing intent leaking off of him, decided to challenge the boy.

"Oi! Freak show you got problem with it, come and get some!" The leader was confident, and it was infectious, his boy's were feeling inspired too. So much so that one decided to rush Naruto before he got a chance to answer.

Naruto saw him coming and ducked under his first punch, and followed up with an uppercut which sent the man a few feet in the air. Landing with a thud, the poor guy was obviously unconscious, losing a few teeth for his trouble.

Blinded by anger, the last two charged him at the same time. The leader went in for a right hook as his counterpart bent down to sweep Naruto's legs, all Naruto did was give an amused chuckle. Fully taking the punch, the boy didn't even flinch as he jumped, avoiding the sweep and twisted the leader's arm, dislocating it easily. With the leader writhing in pain, his lackey backed up unsteadily, cowering in fear. Naruto chose this as the point to stop.

"**I Sugge**st you leave now, and take your friends with you. Don't come near her again, got it?" Naruto ordered darkly, he slowly returned to normal. The lackey nodded and picked the unconscious man up and helped the leader wobble off. Turning his attention to the girl, Naruto was surprised to see her smiling at him and waving him over.

* * *

Karin watched in horror as the fight started, flinching as Naruto knocked the first man down with one punch.

_'Naruto...he's so strong'_ Karin remarked watching as he got ready for the last two.

She almost screamed when she saw him get punched in the face, but breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed him recover immediately without a scratch. Cringing at the sound of the man's arm dislocating, Karin watched in fascination as Naruto spoke to the last one, giving him the order to leave her alone. Realizing that it was the Kyuubi empowering his emotions as Tsunade had once told her, Karin was oddly calm when he turned to face her, she gave him a gratuitous smile and a welcoming wave.

"Naruto! That was..just amazing! You are so strong, thank you for helping me." Karin bowed to him, giggling slightly at his astounded look, she asked what's wrong.

"Why?" Obviously not understanding the question, Naruto elaborated "Why aren't you afraid of me, that was Kyuubi's power. If I'm not careful, he could take control, I could hurt someone innocent...I could hurt you Karin-chan." Naruto sadly reasoned out, knowing that this would be the end of their short friendship, instead he was rewarded with a strong hug and a heart warming speech.

"I knew it was Kyuubi, and I _know_ that as long as you are in power,you_ would never _hurt me on purpose. That's why Naruto-kun, that's why I'm not scared of you." Karin said with a smile and a blush, knowing that she had added on the suffix on purpose, she truly liked the boy.

Naruto was floored, ever since he had accidentally hurt Sakura once with the power, it appeared as though she always was careful around him. Yet with Karin, he could sense no hesitation or lie from the girl, and it made him happy beyond belief. Breaking out of the embrace so he could look in her eyes, Naruto confirmed it.

"Karin-chan....I don't know what to say. Just........thank you." Naruto decided on a 'thank you', it was then that he opened his trust to Karin, who in turn did the same.

Karin felt a familiar bubbly sensation in her heart, at first she had denied it. This time, however, she accepted the truth, she liked Naruto Uzumaki, yet deep down she knew the truth was that she was falling in love with him. Not even Kyuubi would admit to it yet, but Naruto was feeling exactly the same, and even the _idiot_ knew just what the feeling was.

"No..Thank you Naruto-kun" They stayed in their embrace for a while longer before deciding to head to Naruto's house for some ramen. They had yet another rewarding tutoring session, and a new bridge was being built linking their hearts.

Yet they must be careful, what is this new obstacle that has an interest in Karin? How will the two deal with these new emotions, and what of the others, will they let the two come together or try and tear them apart?

* * *

And done! Evil villain, let the guessing begin, I've planned out the next few chapters. I don't know about you but i wanted to just have her say 'just shut up and kiss me' but I cant, their confessions MUST BE MORE DRAMATIC. They will be coming soon

Next chapter

Chapter 4

Jealousy, Interrogation, Denying Feelings?

Review, TOO MANY OF YOU VIEW BUT DONT REVIEW, DO IT IF YOU WANT MORE!!

Peace out


	4. Jealousy? Interrogations, Denied Feeling

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy? Interrogations, Denied Feelings, and a Kiss To Remember!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

Another day, Another day for our two love birds in the bright city of Konoha. Even after the 'trouble' last night, the tutor insisted on teaching Naruto, even to go so far as threatening him. After helping him study for his chemistry test today, Karin was confident with Naruto's progress once again.

_'Just don't screw it up baka.'_ Karin thought warmly as she observed the blond boy walking to her right. He had a calm exterior expression set on his features, however, knowing Naruto, he was sweating his test today. Karin's guess wasn't too far off from the truth.

_'Keep calm, what are the major gases! Oxygen, Nitrogen..'_ Naruto continued, not even caring that he was pissing the fox off with his 'studying'. Seriously, a nine-tailed fox doesn't care about chemistry, its A GIANT FREAKING FOX!

**"KID, shut the hell up! I'm tryin' ta sleep here!" **The Kyuubi yelled back, futilely stomping his foot on the sewer floor, like Naruto was some noisy neighbor.

Remembering he had sway over the fox's mental prison, Naruto imagined some earplugs next to the fox, who held them bringing the objects up to his ears slowly with anime puppy eyes and tears. Sniffling and hiccuping back a sob, the fox whispered reverently.

**"Oh mighty kami, thank you for thy gift to relinquish me of annoying brats."** Kyuubi had never received a gift like this from Naruto, or a gift at all really. But for a first choice, the kid had nice taste.

_'Yeah yeah, you kinda deserve it I guess with your help yesterday'_ Naruto ground out as if he was trying, to what?! Thanking the Kyuubi was absurd, so he gave him a present.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" He suddenly heard Karin scream at him, blasting him from his mindscape view to be face to face with the angry girl. She was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

_'Oh shit'_ Naruto mumbled in his mind, sweat dropping while cowering in fear of the girl-demon.

"Uh..yes Karin-chan?" Naruto eeked out before she had a chance to yell again. Hearing him respond, her demeanor softened slightly..ever so slightly.

"I said good luck on your test!" Karin then softened visibly and giving him a friendly hug in the school courtyard. Naruto quickly returned it, hoping it meant he was forgiven, and secretly enjoying the red haired beauty in his embrace.

"Thank you Karin-chan, if it wasn't for you,..well you know." Naruto added truly thankful he had met the girl who had saved not only his grades, but maybe his heart too.

"No problem Naruto-kun. Now get in there, I have to go to class and you have to ace that test." She said as she petted his head like he was her kid going to kindergarten, an ironic fact considering _he _was the taller one of the pair. Naruto playfully pouted a bit, he didn't like being treated like a kid but with Karin, he could make an exception.

**"Oh I could make an exception too, kiddo"** the Kyuubi mentioned with yet another perverse appraising eye on the girl.

_'Oi! Put the damn earplugs back in and sleep on it fox!'_ Naruto angrily shook a mental fist at him as he walked towards his classroom, since Karin had left soon after her little pep talk.

Little did either realize that two pairs of inquisitive and jealous eyes had seen the interaction and planned a talk with either one of them, either person had similar yet personified thoughts.

_'Never thought I would be jealous of that dobe?!'_

_'Never thought I would be jealous of that whore?!'_

* * *

Naruto's chemistry test was a whopping success, and it showed as he had a certain..swagger in his step; or in a better description, he was running wildly, flinging the A- paper around for all his fellow students to see. His happy jog through the halls came to an abrupt stop though when one specific person pushed him down.

This person, was none other than Haruno Sakura, the girl who had played with Naruto's heartstrings since he had met her in kindergarten. The girl who he had, up until recently, daydreamed of being married to with a bunch of kids was now standing in front of him with a (surprise!) glare of disappointment. No longer one to be pushed around, Naruto brushed himself and leveled a glare right back at the girl, who wasn't expecting it.

_'Naruto is..glaring at me? When did this happen'_ she mentally noted, astounded that the boy wasn't drooling over her new outfit she had bought for just such an 'occasion'. A tight pink tank top that showed off her midriff, tight jean shorts that ran to the top of her knee's, and high heels that said anything but 'legal'. Naruto however, seemed to be blissfully ignorant of the girls not-so-subtle seduction tactic, and continued to stare into her emerald eyes, unmoving.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?" Naruto said with a toneless voice devoid of much emotion. Naruto hadn't seen the Haruno in the past few days, almost as if she was avoiding him. If he knew the truth, of her focusing herself on Sasuke, he wouldn't be surprised. Hell he doubted he would shed a tear, he had no new object of affection, but Karin-chan and his grades were his priorities now, and if the Haruno didn't want to be a part of it then fine.

"Well, is that the greeting I should get from my friend?" Sakura questioned sarcastically, knowing she would have him soon enough. Naruto was surprised she still considered him that, he figured she was up to something so he played along.

"Oh sorry Sakura. I was just wondering where you've been the past few days is all." Naruto innocently suggested, inwardly smirking at her widened eyes and stuttering mouth.

_'Acts as if she was caught cheating on me'_ Naruto mused.

"Uh, I was just studying, bunch of tests recently ya know? What about you Naruto, I see you with Karin all the time, what's up with that?" Sakura questioned, finally getting to the real reason why she stopped the blond in the first place. Naruto was surprised she was curious about that, started to think of a reply.

Kyuubi sat in his 'house', suspiciously glaring at the pink haired temptress. Something wasn't right about this, she obviously had an objective, but what was it? Kyuubi growled as he saw Karin off to the side, very interested in the conversation's new direction. Kyuubi warned the boy.

**"Naruto, be careful of how you word things now, Karin is listening."** Naruto was surprised but understood, giving a mental nod to Kyuubi.

"Sakura, I don't understand what you mean. Karin is tutoring me and it's going great, as you can see." Naruto flashing his test again, just causing the girl to growl at his skillful dodge of the question and her own impatience.

"No Naruto-baka! I MEANT how's your relationship with Karin?" Sakura said, serving it cold turkey to the blond and his fox friend. Naruto just smiled, figuring it was a simple no trick question, and before Kyuubi could warn him; the blond spoke words that unknowingly broke a girl's fragile heart.

"What do you mean Sakura, we're just friends ya know?" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders, Kyuubi facepalmed and began yelling obscenities towards his container.

He then noticed Karin, tears running down her face, go right past him without even a glance and go into the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall. Sakura smirked triumphantly, having accomplished her objective she ran off.

_'Guess I didn't need to seduce the baka after all'_ Sakura thought smugly. Naruto was in a panic, what had he said to make Karin so upset towards him? The Kyuubi explained his thoughts to the panicing boy as he walked absent-mindedly to class.

**"You crushed her heart, kid. She appeared to be developing feelings for you, but hearing you say you were only friends, she took it as a stab through the chest. Now, I bet she figures she has no chance with you being something more than a friend, and it's hurting her, you'll have to go after her and soon"** The fox warned, afraid he wasn't going to see any action anymore.

* * *

Karin was hurting badly, more than anything she had felt in her life. Even her parent's death was weighed evenly with this, sinking feeling.

_'That was a rejection? It hurts so much, and he probably doesn't even know.' _Karin mumbled, reflecting on how these feelings for the blond had both hurt and healed her. Remembering the saying 'love is a fickle thing', she couldn't help but agree with it's blunt truth.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she quickly schooled her features as she prepared to go back outside. Realizing that it would kill her otherwise, Karin did her best to deny her feelings for the blond baka.

As she walked out, however, a certain Uchiha was waiting for her across the hall, leaning against the lockers. Karin settled for a blank stare, not exactly what the guy was expecting from what used to be a love struck fan girl. Realizing that many things had changed since his last serious conversation with the girl, the Uchiha spoke bluntly.

"So Karin, not so happy over what the dobe said?" he questioned with an exterior frown yet with an interior smirk at her shocked expression. He was surprised at the tone of her voice when she responded.

"What would you care Uchiha? I thought you couldn't stand me or my 'personal' problems!" Karin spat at the surprised boy, giving off a glare that would equal his own. Sasuke, still arrogant as ever, felt being blunt would still be a sound strategy. He obviously had her in the bag, just one fake confession and he would crush the dobe's heart.

"I like you Karin, I would like for you to be my girlfriend." Sasuke said in the very unappealing monotone voice common to him. Karin's eyes widened as she realized what was going on here.

_'Sasuke's jealous of my feelings for Naruto?!'_ It wasn't that he necessarily liked her, he just wanted what he could not have yet. Well Karin was more than outraged, she was fuming!

Slowly walking up to the boy, Karin stared into his eyes, confirming to herself that she could no longer love the boy in front of her. Sasuke, mistaking her advance as an opening to kiss, he puckered up while closing his eyes waiting for her move. He got her 'move' alright, a straight kick to the balls. All around the world, Male-kind held their balls in a silent salute to the 'man down'.

* * *

Naruto finished his last class of the day, desperate to search for his red haired friend. Every passing period, Naruto had searched for the missing girl, but was unable to have any luck. He even went to his Baa-chan to keep the hall monitors on the lookout for her, but so far, their efforts had turned up almost nothing.._almost_. He had heard two rumors in his search for his crimson eyed friend, one that Uchiha Sasuke was kicked in the balls by an red haired amazon, and another that sobs could be heard from the track field by the final hour P.E. classes. Leaving the building and moving to look behind the bleachers, he finally found her. The object of his unknown feelings and the one person he trusts most, hugging her knees tightly to herself and sobbing loudly.

"Karin-chan, what are you doing here? It'll be raining soon, come on I'll" He stopped when he noticed the girl barely threw a glance his way. Hurt, yet knowing he stabbed her the deepest, Naruto inched closer to the depressed girl, happy that she wasn't trying to crawl away.

"Please don't do this to yourself Karin-chan! Whatever I said to make you feel this way, please just ignore it, forget it even!" Naruto pleaded as he sat next to the girl, desperately wanting to pull her into a hug, but scared of rejection.

_'That's what I'm trying to do..you big baka'_ Karin sorrowfully mumbled in thought, realizing she must look like a baby to him. She didn't care though, at least she didn't _want _to care, yet as hard as she tried she couldn't stop her bubbly feelings about the blond. They were even intensifying now that she could smell his musky scent and his warmth as he sat close by. _'Why do you make everything complicated Naruto-kun?'_ she tearfully resigned.

"Listen Karin-chan, what I said to Sakura" noticing her hiss at that name he quickly pressed on "I meant it only to describe what we are _right now_, I have no idea what kind of a relationship we could have in the future, ya know?" Seeing her nod ever-so-slightly, he smiled a real smile as she stole a glance at him.

"Right now, being with you makes me feel..so happy!" he exclaimed, finally trying to decipher how he feels about the girl sitting next to him. Karin was now staring at him with red..er redder puffy eyes and a slight blush, interested in the conversation.

"I feel like I can be myself when I'm around you, and I don't have to fake any of my emotions. When I'm with you, nothing can ever go wrong, as long as we're together." Her tears were now flowing anew, causing Naruto to pause, thinking he said something wrong. He couldn't be farther from the truth, Karin was crying tears of joy from hearing his explanation.

_'We feel the same way, I was wrong'_ she thought, for once ecstatic over being incorrect. Naruto was trying to apologize as she did something that kept him from forming a real thought for the next few minutes. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun, I feel the same way." Karin mumbled through a tear stained visage. Naruto only nodded dumbly, tracing the spot where her lips touched his cheek.

Karin giggled at his antics, she had to get them going.

"Come on let's go to your apartment, It's starting to pour down rain!" Naruto awoke from his kiss induced stupor and noticed that it was raining, quiet a lot actually. Taking her hand, he lead her on their familiar route, with the unknown feelings now being worn on the love struck teenagers sleeves, what will become of them?

* * *

Will they create a relationship now, knowing the truth of their partner? Or will it take more than a jumbled explanation to bring the two teens together? Tune in next time

Chapter 5

A Stormy Night, Dying Confessions and a Lover's Scream?!

This will be my last update for a while, just to make you squirm a little. Seeing as how most authors don't release their new stuff for a few days between each chapter _at least_, I think I've been _too_ generous, perhaps. I've enjoyed reviews but please, keep writing them, no matter how big or small, I enjoy your praise or _nice_ critique.

Peace out


	5. Stormy Night, Dying Confession's

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 5**

**Stormy Night, Dying Confession's and a Lover's Scream!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTICE!!!: I've decided to set a release day each week, it SHALL BE SATURDAY!

* * *

Naruto and Karin ran down the sidewalk, trying to get to his apartment for refuge from the rain. After they cleared up their misunderstandings, Karin had figured it would be a good idea to head over to his place, it was the closest after all.

"Hey Karin-chan, we're close! See, there's the park!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing towards the landmark. Karin just nodded, cutting straight through it, Naruto's apartment was just on the other side, then a nice warm shower. Already feeling the warmth of his apartment, both seemed to double time the remaining way until they had finally entered the small Uzumaki abode.

As soon as the got inside, Naruto led Karin to his bedroom where he helped her choose some clothes for her to wear after her shower. Soon after, the bathroom door closed, and Naruto decided to change in his bedroom. His new outfit was none other than his blue pajamas, complete with his stocking cap as well. Meanwhile, Karin had already stripped and entered the bathtub, turning on the hot water and let it slowly crawl over her cold, wet body.

_'This feels soooo good! I guess we could still have our tutoring session, but it will have to be cut short.' _Karin mused to herself as she scrubbed over her petite body with some of Naruto's Orange Citrus body cream. _'Huh, I guess orange isn't all bad, this does smell pretty good'_ Karin mumbled thoughtfully as she took a whiff of the fruity skin product.

_'What did Naruto want to say with his 'explanation'? Was it a confession, or was he just trying to figure out exactly how far he feels for me?'_ Karin thoughts wandered back to their time under the bleachers, while what Naruto said had brought her ease, she still wanted to know what it meant for them now.

* * *

Naruto, meanwhile during the girls shower, had a look of concentration on his face as he was digging in for another perverse argument with Kyuubi.

**"Alright kid, it's just one door! All you have to do is open just a crack and I'll be able to see in there, understand?" **Kyuubi explained, hoping that the blond would just do as he said for once, this could be once in a lifetime opportunity to see Karin naked!

_'NO! Geez, she trusts me to control you and I won't let you interrupt Karin's 'alone' time!'_

**"Damn it kid! It's almost 8:00, remember what that means? She has to leave soon, so pull yourself together and march in there! I want you to ravish that girl till there's no tomorrow, she won't be able to walk for a week once we are done! When ya pull out yer.." **Kyuubi drawled on, unaware of Naruto having already muted him, his plans to dominate the beauty were laid to rest.

_'He is SO perverted, I mean I want to see Karin-chan naked too! I just want her to **let** me see her naked, that's all!'_ Naruto thought, unaware that he had a perverted side, and better yet it was growing too. Finally after fifteen minutes, Karin waltzed out in a few of his older clothes which were extremely loose, but they were enough. Greeting said girl with a wave, Naruto decided on a quick shower before the girl decided to go home.

Stripping off his pajamas to wear for later, Naruto entered the steamy shower and turned the water back on. Noticing the girl had used a fair amount of his body wash, he smirked triumphantly, orange was the king! Slowly cleaning himself off, he took notice of a few scars left on him from his childhood years, some even the Kyuubi couldn't heal. Also noticing the blonds attention, Kyuubi frowned shamefully feeling as though he had failed Naruto in one of the few ways he could help the kid.

**"Sorry kiddo, I know that there aren't any good memories contained in those scars. If I could take"** Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto, who didn't like to see the fox beat himself up.

_'Listen Kyuubi, both of us wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you and your healing. I don't mind a few scars, I am still alive, you are still alive and that's reason enough for me.'_ Naruto comforted the fox, in truth he didn't mind the reminders. They just reminded him of how strong he was, and how strong he had to be for those he cared about.

**"Yeah I guess, but ya..know..Wait a minute, what's this, well well well kiddo take a look! The girl had bigger cajones then either of us, cause she is checkin you out right now! HAHA!"** Kyuubi realized, seeing past the shower screen and noticing the door cracked with one red eye staring wide at the boy's thinly veiled figure.

_'What no way, Karin-chan so would not..'_ Naruto was confident Karin was not a pervert so he opened the screen door just to check for himself. However, he was incorrect in his guess on Karin's perverseness as she _was_ staring at him and he had just given her a _clear_, front row seat.

"Karin-chan!?"

* * *

As soon as Karin had gotten out of the shower, she had passed the torch off to Naruto, who had entered right after. Karin sat down on the couch and turned on the television to watch while she waited for the blond, since she figured that they would walk her home together. Watching the news, she was greeted with the forecast, rain all night.

_'Perfect! We'll have to run through the gauntlet, again!'_ Karin hatefully figured, damn rain always had to ruin stuff! She turned the channel to another news station, and her eyes widened as she heard the news, Orochimaru had been sighted in Konoha?! Karin was shaking, uncontrollably at the thought of _him_ being anywhere near her. Instantly she was at Naruto's door, locking it and_ re-_locking it, soon she became very paranoid of every shadow. Backing herself up to the couch, she flopped back down and checked it again. There was no doubt, Orochimaru was here and he was here for something. He always had a single objective, and as soon as it was done he would leave.

_'I have to tell Naruto, I want to go home NOW!'_ Karin walked up unsteadily to the bathroom door and almost knocked, but decided to take a peek in case he couldn't hear.

As soon as she did though, Orochimaru was thrown out the window as she saw his naked body. A virgin in all respects, Karin instantly got a nosebleed. She almost closed the door and sat back down on the couch, pretending as though nothing had happened.._almost._ Instead she decided to enjoy his firmly etched backside, spending the most time on his _ass_. Finally the boy turned around, as if he had noticed something or _her._

_'That's impossible! it must be at least eight or nine inches!'_ Karin was just stuttering, looking like a fish out of water. How could _that_ fit in a girl, how could that fit in _her, _she added as if on reflex. Soon, her peeping session had been discovered by the boy, and she almost fainted as he pulled the curtain back, giving her an _unobstructed_ view of his privates.

"Karin-chan?!" Naruto yelled, shocked to actually see the girl watching him. Noticing where her narrowed view was looking at the moment, he _and _the fox smirked deviously. His perverse side took over, time to make a move.

"So, see anything you like down there Karin-_chan_?" Naruto questioned in a rhetorical comment as the girl gave a squeal of surprise and ran out of his view. Afraid that he scared her a little too much, he quickly dried off and got dressed again, but when he opened the door, he was slightly panicked by what he had found.

Karin was nowhere in sight, and it appeared as though she ran right out of his apartment when he had discovered her. Quickly moving to the window facing the park, he searched frantically, hoping that he could find her.

Finally, he noticed a retreating figure in the middle of the park, illuminated only by the occasional light on the street or along the park sidewalk. Quickly thinking of where his apartment was, he realized that she must have been _booking _it to reach the park so quickly.

_'Damn, Karin-chan's got skills.'_ Naruto appreciatively muttered as he prepared to go after her when he noticed something was wrong. Instead of continuing through the park to get back home, she had stopped and there appeared to be a shadowy figure with her. Suddenly afraid for the girl, Naruto grabbed his jacket and ran out of his apartment. His only thought was making it on time, before something bad happened.

* * *

Once Karin had awoken from her perverted stupor and realized she was caught, she ran away in surprise and embarrassment, however it took her a little _too _long to realize just how far she had ran. When she felt herself stop running, the red head felt rain hitting her bare head as she looked around and noticed she was in the park across from Naruto's apartment complex. Surprised she could run so far, she figured she might as well keep going when she heard a raspy voice that stopped her _cold._

"Oh hello, Karin-_chan_! Fancy meeting you on such a stormy night." The voice whispered sarcastically, and Karin began to sweat profusely. She turned around to see a hooded figure watching her with veiled eyes, the source of the familiar voice. Karin shook her head, it couldn't be? Why was _he_ after _her_, hadn't he done enough already?!

"It...can't be. Wh..why are you here!?" Karin stuttered out, feeling very afraid of this man, this _creature_ in front of her. The figure, if one could see clearly, took the comment with a slight recoil acting as if he was affected by the jab at him, and it showed in his sweetly sorrowful voice.

"Why, Karin-_chan, _I'm hurt! I can't come and visit a favorite friend of mine since her childhood anymore?" The man shook his head in an almost disappointing fashion "I thought our last visit was enough to show that I was in your life for good, oh by the way, how are _mommy and daddy _Karin-chan?" The man finished with a rhetorical question to the traumatized girl, he began to laugh as she fell onto the ground, shaking at the sudden memories.

"Of course I would come see you again, girl, I have to finish the job I set out to do, right? Your parents were first, and now _you_ are last." The figure revealed a long, curved knife and slowly took off his veil, revealing the pasty white skin and yellow serpent eyes of Orochimaru. The serial killer was back for her, he wanted her blood _now_!

Karin was in shock, her touch with the outside world had been lost. Instead she was stuck in her dark, incomplete memories of her parents being attacked in their home by Orochimaru. She had only been five at the time, and she only survived because she had hidden herself. Now, though, there were no hiding spots, and Orochimaru stood poised to throw his weapon at the poor girl only a few yards away.

"Oh and before you go Karin-chan? Please say hello to mom and dad, tell them I'll be seeing them _SOON!_" He yelled the last part as he threw the over-sized knife at the girl, time seemed to slow as she saw the weapon head straight for her, closing her eyes. Her last thought held much regret on her conscious.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I wish that we could have had more'_ Karin thought as she waited for the blow that never came. Eventually she opened her eyes and they were met by the ocean blue eyes of a familiar boy, one of which was supposed to have sun-kissed tan skin, now looked a deathly pale white.

"I'm sorry Karin-chan..that..I..couldn't..say..how..much I..Lo_ve..you"_ He was too weak to finish the last few letters, and he dropped to the ground with a pool of his own blood slowly forming around him.

Karin screamed, realizing just what Naruto had done, he had taken the knife for her, and it had cost him.._everything_. Her scream seemed to intensify the rain, even Kami seemed to cry. Her scream contained only one word, one that burned from her body with her newly awakened emotions, ones she would never get to confess. Her scream, was that name of the boy, who had saved her from darkness and now he was gone.

"NARUTO!!!"

* * *

IT AIN'T OVER YET FOLKS!! HOLD ON TO YER HATS, the cliffy is something to think on as I continue writing for both my stories. Review, scream, do whatever, but stay with me until the next chapter.

Review

Peace


	6. Cryptic Messages Intensive Care and Love

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 6**

**Cryptic Messages, Intensive Care and Love?!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

"NARUTO!!!"

The girl known as Karin screamed, trying to cull Naruto back to life. His '_lifeless_' body laying on the ground with a pool of blood. She didn't know what to do, so she just kept screaming his name and crying her aching heart out. Orochimaru appeared to look, _annoyed_ at the interruption but in the end settled for a dangerous smirk, keeping his distance, he left the girl with a warning.

"I'm going now Karin-chan, and I promise the next time I come visit, I _won't_ miss. I will take everything that you hold dear, until then _Karin-chan_." And as quickly as he had appeared, he slithered away leaving the girl to her own devices. Hearing Orochimaru's chilling message, she knew that if Naruto died, he would have already accomplished his objective. Quickly remembering that she had, luckily, grabbed her cell phone and placed it in Naruto's hoodie she was wearing, she grabbed it and dialed 911. Within a few minutes an ambulance arrived and she joined him on the journey to the hospital, not once letting go of his _cold_, _clammy_ hand.

_'Kyuubi, you had better save him you bastard! You..have to.'_ Karin thought sorrowfully as she quietly sobbed while the paramedics worked to preserve whatappearedto be Naruto's _faint_ heartbeat, he was still fighting.

The knife had obviously pierced a major artery, with the amount of blood running down his back from his _left_ shoulder, right above his heart. Her only thought when they reached the hospital was staying with Naruto, she _had _to know if there was a chance. She was blaming herself for the wound, if he didn't survive she had figured she wouldn't either.

Two nurses pried her away from Naruto long enough to get him to the ICU where Konoha's expert medical team led by Shizune, a friend of Naruto's family, were waiting to take care of him. They explained that as soon as he was stable, she could rejoin him. Not convinced of their sincerity but having no other choice, Karin resigned herself to the waiting room, five minutes after their arrival, she saw a number of police officers and Tsunade enter the lobby. Tsunade immediately went to Karin, maternal instincts kicking in.

"Karin, are you alright?! What happened, where is Naruto?!" She was frantic, tears streaming down her face and her clothing disheveled from being woken up so late. Karin was quick to explain the situation to the woman who looked worse than even she was, the Police began to take notes as well.

"I was at Naruto's apartment, it was late and we had just recently gotten there through the rain. We both took showers and after feeling a bit embarrassed after an..incident, I ran out of his dwelling, into the park across the street. Once I reached there, I was approached...By Orochimaru." Tsunade gasped, even the police officers were stunned, why was he there? Continuing with her explanation, Karin was glad to have something to take her mind of off worrying about Naruto.

"Orochimaru..he spoke to me, reminding me of my parents deaths and said I would be joining them. He threw his knife at me while I was on the ground, I just waited for it to hit me, but it never did...Instead..it...it" Karin broke out sobbing again, thinking about the sacrifice of the blond boy. Tsunade tearfully finished the sentence while she hugged Karin tightly.

"Naruto got in the way, didn't he?" Feeling the red head nod into her embrace, Tsunade just gave a little smile, proud of her grandson. "What a brave little baka..He really did love you didn't he?" Karin just gave a gasp and looked at her, how did she know? Tsunade just snickered a little, keeping back another sob she mumbled words of wisdom that struck Karin like a wall of bricks.

"We adults can see things, kiddo. It was obvious from day one, I hoped though that it wouldn't come out like this." she ruefully ended crying again with an equally sad Karin, they just stayed there for the remainder of the night and early morning. Both hoping to have the little blond baka back, _their _little blond baka.

* * *

**"Hey kid, wake up." **Kyuubi mumbled trying to keep himself awake as he had spent _a lot_ of willpower staying up all night, finishing the surgeon's job. Annoyed the boy didn't even stir, Kyuubi raised his voice slightly.

**"Hey Naruto, wake your ass up."** Nothing but a small mental groan from the boy, he _was_ getting somewhere at least.

"**HEY DUMB ASS, WAKE UP! KARIN'S NAKED IN YOUR BED AND I WANT TO SEE SOME ACTION!!"** Hoping mentioning the red head would have the desired effect, and it did.

Naruto jolted himself awake, keeping his eyes closed but flinging his arms around to see if he could_ feel_ anything. Sighing in dissapointment Naruto, relaxed his arms again, bringing them down until he felt something _warm_ against his palm. Opening his eyes slowly, still very sensitive to the dimmed lights, Naruto inclined his head to look down. What he saw brought an instant smile to his face, and a smirk from Kyuubi (Kyuubi doesn't do smiles, just slightly not evil smirks ;D).

There she was, Karin, the object of his newly dubbed affections, laying over his bead. She had been using her arms as pillows and her face was towards him, so she could see him first when she wakes up. He had to stifle a laugh when he noticed she was drooling a bit, and checked the watch on her wrist. He was shocked.

_'2:00, woah how long was I out? WAIT, WE ONLY HAVE 4 HOURS UNTIL SCHOOL SHIT!'_ Naruto began to make a ruckus that slowly stirred the girl on the left side of his bed, with an annoyed scowl on her face. Kyuubi facepalmed but decided to tell the kid _nicely_.

**"Hey dumb ass, it's Saturday."** Kyuubi pointed out with the usual sarcasm and started laughing when Naruto calmed down and started blushing as he noticed Karin was looking at him.

"Hey Karin-chan, wha" He wasn't allowed to finish when he was bonked on the head by the blushing, somewhat angry girl. It wasn't like Sakura's though, he could tell that she was actually concerned for him, a 'loving' punch. He looked curiously at her as she began to speak her mind.

"YOU BAKA! I thought you were going to die!" Karin yelled as more tears welled up, preparing to take the plunge down her face. Seeing him connected to all these machines, doctor visits every hour, and his weak demeanor, she realized just how _close_ she got to _losing_ him.

Naruto, for once, wasn't surprised, he remembered exactly what he did and he didn't regret it for a second. Naruto had opened up to Karin more than he had to _anyone_ in his _entire_ life the past week, he wasn't gonna lose her to some freak-show. If he had to give his life so she could stay, then so be it.

"I'm sorry Karin-chan, but just so you know, I don't regret what I did. I'd do it again in a second if I had to. You..mean too much to me Karin-chan, I won't lose you." Karin really was crying now, how much did he really care? She heard his 'dying' confession, and she felt the same way towards him, but to do _this_. It made her fall in love again and again with the baka.

"Did...you mean..it Naruto? Back..in..the park?" Naruto observed Karin, she was standing up now, right next to him looking at him with a blush that matched her hair and she was even playing with her fingers. Naruto wanted to laugh, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment, so he just nodded and gently grabbed her hands with his own.

"I meant it Karin-chan, I love you." Karin's eyes widened and she hiccuped back a sob before she flung herself onto him, hiding her blush by burying into his shoulder. He was surprised by her actions but just held her close as she let out her emotions for the next few minutes. Finally, after she calmed down enough, she brought her face up to his ear, tickling it with her breath, what she said though could have made him feel hotter then the sun.

"Baka...I love you too." She whispered lovingly into his ear, pushing back a bit to look into his ocean blue eyes, entranced as he held her hands. Hypnotized, she felt herself drawn to his lips and gave him his first kiss, _their_ first kiss. Feeling so much relief, Naruto figured he'd pout a little at her nickname for him, pushing out his lower lip again, he playfully groaned.

"I'm still a baka?" Naruto moaned as if he actually had a problem with it, Karin just giggled. Already having made the decision, her answer set in stone for their lives. She said it with a smirk, and a playful little glare with her hands on her hips for the added authority.

-

-

-

-

"Yes, you are...but you're _my_ baka now!"

_'And forever'_

* * *

-Hugs the two- YAY, I made them a couple now, WOOHOO! This was my favorite chapter, I wasn't sure how i would word her final verdict, but I love how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy it, once again it isn't the end, _WAY_ too many loose ends like Orochimaru's cryptic message and a few of the fellow cast members who deserve screentime (Sakura, Hinata, Suigetsu, etc), oh and don't forget wedding bells and a bunch of red heads and blondies scampering around. For now enjoy the happy send off while I create more of my art!

Review

Peace


	7. First Date, Flashy Appearance!

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 7**

**First Date, Flashy Appearance?!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

special thanks to jareth dallis for allowing me to use a concept of his in this chapter.

0000000000**REMINDER: POLL IN MY PROFILE, NEED HELP FOR MY FUTURE STORY SELECTION, HELP BY VOTING!**00000000000

* * *

Two days in the hospital had NOT fared well on Naruto's sanity, and he was getting ready to lose it. Even with Karin staying with him and calling it 'bonding' time, he was ready to bust out. Karin had prevented him from doing so, even going as far to say she would beat him unconscious so that he could heal, she was not having any misbehavior. She had almost lost him once, she was _not_ going have it happen again, not on her watch.

Naruto had been plotting his escape for the past hour, expertly counting the few minutes Karin left every other hour to do something and the time between Tsunade coming in after. He had been arguing with the fox for the past five minutes over the _finer _details of the plan.

**"It's impossible kid, there is just no way it can happen." **The Kyuubi told his container, trying to dissuade the idiotic plan of his, Naruto just gave a mental shrug.

_'I can take it, it's only a ten-story drop, you can heal me right?'_ Naruto thought back, figuring that it could be worse, like an eleven-story drop. Kyuubi sweat dropped at his obvious disregard for common safety.

**"Oh yeah, I'll heal you. It'll be after the pain of breaking half the bones in your body and Karin breaking the rest!"** Kyuubi argued, he wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and he had heard the girl's threats; if anyone could say so, he _knew_ from experience that she could follow through with them. Naruto had been thinking of a retort when his Karin-chan came strutting into his room with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, I have some good news for you!" Karin alerted him to her giddy mood, she had not been blind to his past escape attempts. She was proud of him that he could hold out for this long, and hopefully her news from the doctor would cheer him up. Naruto was happy to hear some good news, but it looked as if she was waiting for something. Kyuubi and Naruto thought on the same wavelength.

_**'There is SO a catch to this'**_ They thought, afraid of what the red haired girl would want.

"Really Karin-chan, what would that be? Do I get to leave yet, you know I can't stand hospitals." Naruto pleaded with puppy dog eyes, hoping she would just give in, he was mistaken.

"Uh uh uh, Naruto-kun" she scolded as she approached his bedside, leaning in to his ear tickling it with her voice "I want something in return, what can you give me?" Naruto smirked, maybe it wasn't so bad after all, having a mischievous, secretly perverted hottie for a girlfriend. Kyuubi agreed wholeheartedly, now he just had to wait until they 'sealed the deal'.

"Oh I can think of some things, Like this!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled her into a lip lock, one she had been longin for all day. Since her first kiss with him two days ago, she had been hooked on them. So far, they hadn't gone any farther then the lips, but Naruto and Karin were feeling particularly adventurous. Naruto tilted his head, pressing his opening lips harder onto Karin's, causing her to moan softly.

Naruto had pulled her onto the bed, having her straddle him on the waist as his bed inclined to allow him to be level with her. Naruto pressed his wet tongue against her lips, realizing what he was doing, Karin let him in. She began to feel faint as Naruto tickled and touched every part of her mouth with his tongue, leaving hers to prepare a counterattack.

After having enough of Naruto's control, she disengaged the kiss for a breathe and dived back in, assaulting his widened mouth from surprise. Now it was Naruto's turn to moan as his girl began to take over, allowing him to just hold her as she had her fun winning their one-sided duel of tongues.

Slowly, the kiss came to an end with the renewed need to breathe, and Karin flopped down on his chest, gasping from both passion and lack of oxygen. Both had blushes on their faces as they held each other, looking into the other's eyes with a loving expression. Naruto, remembering the good news, decided to question her after they 'cooled' down.

"Hey Karin-chan, what was that good news?" Naruto asked curiously, hoping that the romantic mood wouldn't end there today. Karin looked confused and still a little dazed after that little 'session' of romance.

"What good ne..?" Karin hit her head, duh "Uh, the doctor, Shizune, said that you could leave by noon today, and _I've_ made plans!" Karin exclaimed excited for what their 'special' day was, and Naruto was gonna like it. Naruto was a bit confused, what was exciting about spending a monday going to school? Voicing his worries, he was soon to be put to rest.

"Karin-chan, how did you make plans for a school day?" Naruto asked, scratching his head like when he was befuddled, which was most of the time. Karin just got a playful glint in her eyes and smirked knowingly towards her boyfriend.

"Tsunade gave us the day off to 'recuperate', and I have decided to name today as the day of our first date and anniversary!" Karin spouted off excitedly, jolting the blond with over shock, quickly taking note of the date in his mental calender; In other words, Kyuubi had to memorize more dumb human things.

Smiling, Naruto asked Karin what she had planned but she refused to let up on her surprise, just saying that it would 'taste' exquisite. Naruto was confused but decided it wasn't worth arguing over. Karin suddenly yawned, cutely if you asked the boy, and said that she would take a nap with him until noon. Suddenly sweating up a storm, Karin punched him for thinking perverted thoughts and said she would sleep _with_ clothes on. Naruto sighed wiping his forehead in relief while Kyuubi just scornfully muttered.

**"Why don't I ever get to see any action?"** Kyuubi muttered, falling asleep with the couple as they held each other in the boy's hospital bed.

* * *

Woken up with a suffocating hold over his nose, Naruto jolted upwards, promptly knocking Karin off the bed. Nursing her bruised head, Karin reprimanded her man.

"Naruto-baka, is that any way to treat an excited girlfriend?!" Karin yelled, making the boy cower in guilty fear. Sure she had been a little mean by suffocating him into consciousness, but she didn't want to be _too_ cliche.

_'He will have to earn his kisses with me..unless I feel like spoiling myself hehe'_ Karin mused, knowing that she _loved_ to be spoiled and pampered.

"Sorry Karin-chan, I was just, uh, so excited about our date that I wanted to leave quickly!" Naruto quickly made it up, patting himself on the back for his 'pure ingenuity'. Kyuubi felt a facepalm coming on, Karin just sighed putting on her serious look. Once she felt Naruto had sweated himself enough, she let up and brought him his new clothes Tsunade had dropped off today. Naruto thanked her as she excused herself so he could change, thankful to be of help to her _boyfriend_. Karin was still giddy over it, musing lovingly to herself.

_'boyfriend and girlfriend, I love it'_ seeing the love between them, Karin was extremely excited for Naruto's and her big day today. Checking her pocket (cause Karin is too street for a purse) for the two tickets to Ichiraku Ramen Restraunt's All-You-Can-Eat Buffet for two (Ichiraku's is a _extremely successful business and Naruto is still friends with the father-daughter co-owning chefs)_. She had the perfect date for her and Naruto planned, he would love it.

Noticing him step out, Karin latched onto his arm and walked to the reception desk to check out. Naruto just smiled her level of anxiousness, apparently this date was gonna be awesome and he could hardly wait. Walking out of the hospital, Karin pointed them in the direction of her Nearby apartment. Naruto remembering that he had yet to see the red head's apartment nodded his head, curious. Karin wanted to just go start the date right now, but she wanted to change into some nicer clothes and take a hot shower first.

* * *

Quickly arriving at their brisk pace, the couple was rewarded with the faint scent of cherries and a dull red hallway as the girl opened her front door. Naruto snuck a curious glance at the girl, cherries? She noticed and just blushed a bit and waved off his silent question as she proceeded to open the real front door to her apartment a few feet from her first entrance. Naruto was shocked by what he saw.

Pink and red were the norm, with a few accents of purple detailing her main room. It consisted of the living room and counter top kitchen, both connected to each other meshing the room. The walls were again a dull red while her couch was of a dark purple fabric, same with her chairs. The pink came from her overlayed rug in the middle of the room along with the counter-tops and assorted candles scattered around the room. Naruto concluded that this was a staple girls apartment, figures. Karin noticed his awed look and began to apologize for the striking girly colors.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's just" she was stopped when Naruto put a finger over her lips, shaking his head. Confused she gave him a curious stare, Naruto just smiled a smile that warmed her heart everytime.

"You don't have to explain yourself Karin-chan, this is _your_ apartment after all. I have no problems with it, I was just surprised with the contrast in colors of my usual palette." Karin just nodded with a knowing smile, she had seen his apartment. For the most part, it had been dull white for the 'visitor' rooms, but in his private bedroom, he had gone wild with orange.

"Alright Naruto, you can have a seat while I take my shower and get ready! And no peeking on me, alright?!" Karin warned him with a glare, she wouldn't have any mess ups. Her _intrusion_ on him had at least started with good intentions, and she doubted that the blond would have a real reason to disturb her. She saw the boy give a scared, yet knowing look. He gave a mock salute.

"Don't worry Karin, you can trust me! I even muted the fox so he can't put his moves on me!" Giving her a thumbs up only to falter when he saw an amused, yet sighing Karin as she walked towards what he guessed was _her_ room. Curious he asked the fox what was wrong, the Kyuubi was a bit horrified by his _underlying_ statement.

**"You just told her that you stopped me from hitting on you, you idiot!"** Kyuubi growled threateningly as Naruto just took a moment to reflect, coming to a perfect hindsight conclusion, he had a look of disgust etched on his face.

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!'_ The boy whined, figuring it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Karin hopped out of her quick, yet extremely refreshing shower. She started to put on her 'date' clothes as she had dubbed them, oh she was having _too_ much fun. She had decided to forgo her usual short shorts for a hot pink short skirt that reached half way down her thighs (yet another trend, Naruto is a lucky bastard) and a form fitting long sleeve shirt that was a deep indigo. Quickly finishing up her purple nail polish and ruby red lipstick, she applied a last minute add-on to her person.

It was a new perfume that she had yet to test out, at first she had figured it would bring her _Sasuke-kun_ to his knees, yet she was happy to say that 'Hebi' brand perfume would knock _her_ Naruto-kun's socks off. Walking out with her trademark thigh high boots, Karin was confident in her man killing ability, she wasn't disappointed by her 'test subject'.

Naruto had been waiting _impatiently_ for his girlfriend to get done, and finally after twenty minutes of waiting, the nervous boy could hear a door creak shut. Ecstatic that they could start their day together, Naruto turned to his girlfriend when he was _blown away_. His jaw dropped to the floor and his whole body went numb, after attempting to stutter out a reply for the past five minutes, the red head decided to ask him the obvious. Giving a little twirl and a slight swagger towards the bond, she asked with half-lidded seductive eyes, with a finger in her open mouth, and a cute innocent voice to boot.

"How do I look Naruto-_kun_?" she practically moaned his suffix, soaking up his silent, unwordable praise like a sponge. After a few minutes of Naruto's nose clearing up from the _overflow_ of blood, and he finally stuttered out something of a compliment.

"A..Amazing , you look b..b..beautiful Karin!" Naruto uttered, amazed at just how good _his_ girl looked right now, Kyuubi had to agree.

**"Now that is hot, kid remember that you get to tap that?"** Kyuubi whistled appreciatively, Naruto had to agree with him for his overall compliment. Karin decided they should head out, it was already 1:00.

"Alright Naruto, lets head out on our date shall we? I promise that neither of us will be disappointed." Hiding the tickets in her right hand, she grasped Naruto's awaiting hand with her left and intertwined their fingers. Both excited, the couple practically skipped to their awaiting destination, happy to be together on their first 'anniversary' date.

* * *

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen, how can I" Ayame started but couldn't finish as she saw Naruto walk into their restaurant with a girl holding his hand. Now that she thought about it, the girl looked a bit familiar, thinking back, the brunette remembered last seeing her.

She had come in and bought the two free buffet tickets, claiming she would be bringing a 'blond knucklehead' along soon, she hadn't thought to question it until now. Seeing her smiling face and Naruto's floored expression, she figured that it was a surprise to him. Walking up to the two, she greeted Naruto with a hug, with a slightly jealous Karin off to the side.

"Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you? You never told me about this" pointing to the couples intertwined fingers "when did it happen?" Naruto just looked at Karin with a loving expression, one that she returned with a blush.

Looking back at the chef as she led them to a private seat near the cook's hangout, he began with his greeting and a short version of his relationship's fruition with Karin. The old man of Ayame had listened in as well, curious and eventually happy for the boy as he heard the tale. Finishing up, he left a stunned, yet a beaming, proud Ayame. She congratulated the couple and whispered 'nice catch' to both privately, eliciting a blush that was not lost on either partner.

Naruto, while excited to talk and catch up on old times, was literally drooling at the mouth with the smell of ramen in the air. By the time Karin had handed in the tickets for the private buffet, Naruto was foaming at the mouth as she led him over to the laid out selection. Karin had heard of his infamous 'inhalation' of ramen, and had prepared herself to teach him proper manners, yet before she could even lift a warning finger, Naruto had somehow already managed to grab ten bowls and begin eating in the span of five seconds. Wide eyed in shock, Ayame giggled at the bewildered girl.

"Don't even bother Karin-san, it's impossible to get him out of this habit. Maybe with time, and a shock collar though, you might make some progress by the time your married." Ayame almost burst out laughing at what had started out with a smirking Karin rubbing her hands together maniacally had turned into a blushing, embarrassed girl who grabbed her fill and began to eat quickly from Ayame's end comment.

By the time 1:30 had rolled around, Naruto had cleared out the buffet with Karin's help, as she was not to be underestimated either in her ramen eating ability. Loosening his imaginary belt a bit before barely sliding out of his seat without knocking the table over, Naruto limped to the front of the bar to say his goodbyes, Karin followed closely.

"Goodbye, Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan, it was nice seeing you again." Naruto said casually as Karin nervously came up to Ayame, bowing slightly to show her gratitude to the cooks.

"Thank you for your help setting up the perfect first date, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, without you I couldn't have pulled it off." Karin said respectfully as she shook Teuchi's hand and received a hug from Naruto's big sister.

"Don't worry about it little lady, just take good care of Naruto to repay us!" Teuchi announced, patting them both on the back. Apparently he was already ready to give his blessing to the young couple, Ayame just nodded.

"That's right Karin-chan, keep him out of trouble, and make sure to send us an 'invite'." Karin just shot her a curious look at Ayame who just countered with a knowing smirk. Naruto just shrugged, appreciating their approving gestures and inwardly questioning the intricacy of the girl language. They waved goodbye once more before grabbing each others hand and walking out, feeling both full and fulfilled.

As they walked down the sidewalk towards Naruto's recently chosen destination, Karin was still pondering what the girl had meant by 'invitation'. Upon seeing the Jewelery store Naruto was preparing to go in, Karin was reminded of wedding rings and put two and two together. After Naruto had told Karin to wait outside, he had begun to walk in when he heard a surprised squeal from behind him. Alerted, Naruto turned around to see a _very_ red Karin who appeared to be embarrassed and excited?

"Karin, are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned for her, Karin just began to nod vigorously as she sat on a bench near the store. Shrugging it off as more 'girl language', Naruto set out to find a present for Karin and himself to commemorate this momentous occasion.

* * *

Karin was getting anxious, feeling extremely giddy after calming down from the 'wedding scare', Ayame had knowingly caused. She finally realized that Naruto had gone inside a store, not just any store but a _jewelry store_, she thought excitedly. Finally after twenty minutes, making it a little past 2:00 in the afternoon, Naruto came waltzing out of the store looking very satisfied. Hiding his present behind his back, Naruto hoped that she would enjoy his gift, having already put his on.

Karin had a inquisitive look on as she tried to see what he was hiding in a small box behind his back, slowly, she saw him hand it to her. He looked like he was sweating bullets over what must be a trinket for the date, she mused. She just giggled at how cute he was, knowing she would enjoy whatever it was anyway.

"I hope you, um enjoy it Karin-chan?" Naruto said as he scratched his head, looking at the ground nervously. Soon he heard the crinkly unwrapping sound stop, and heard a loud gasp followed by silence. He cringed, figuring that she didn't like it and was just figuring out how to let him down easily, when he felt to shaking arms encircle his waist. Looking down into his beauties eyes before she released him again, Naruto could clearly see tears running down her face and the present grasped in her now revealed palm, trembling slightly. He was terrified now, was it really that bad?

* * *

Karin had no idea what to say, she wasn't expecting something so thoughtful, so sentimental, so.._perfect_, yeah that was the word. She was holding an incomplete piece of the yin yang symbol, customized in a bright red color for her instead of white. Crying tears of joy, she was taken aback at his what, ashamed, saddened look? Why? Quickly realizing she hadn't said anything, she fixed her mistake.

"Naruto....do you have the other piece?" she asked as he brightened slightly, looking into her eyes as he pulled out the yin symbol from inside his shirt, customized yellow for himself. She gasped again, knowing that he was the _one_, he _was_ perfect_._ She then kissed him with all she had, right in the middle of the sidewalk as he looked on with a shocked, surprised, and yet happy face as he succumbed to her silent charms. Finishing a few minutes later, she continued to stare at his gift that was now around her neck, fingering it every once in a while to make sure it was real. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"So, you like it Karin-chan?" He asked, hopeful of a yes. He was confident that the passionate kiss was a good sign, but he wanted to make sure. Seeing her look upon him with a face gratitude and loving features, he had his answer. Cupping his cheek, bringing herself close, she connected their symbol as she whispered into his ear before she kissed him one last time. A perfect end to the perfect date.

-

-

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it _is perfect_!"

* * *

0000000000**REMINDER: POLL IN MY PROFILE, NEED HELP FOR MY FUTURE STORY SELECTION, HELP BY VOTING!**00000000000

AWWWWW!!! Mushy mushy, lovey-dovey. I thought I would make the perfect first date, just a pure naruxkarin chapter before the couple returns to the drama-filled high school.

Once again, thank you to Jareth Dallis for allowing me to use his yin yang idea from his own story.

Review and Review some more

Chapter 8

Returning Impressions, Showdown and Dance?


	8. A Jealous Scene, Settle the Record!

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 8**

**A Jealous Scene, Settle the Record!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

* * *

"C'mon Naruto!" Karin yelled back to the boy who was struggling to catch up to her as they walked to school. Having been gone yesterday, no one knew they were a couple yet, and they were a bit excited to find everyone's stance on it. Not that they really cared though, all that mattered was that they loved each other, and they did. Naruto finally caught up to the red head, huffing and puffing as she just giggled.

"I'm...here..Karin! Believe...it!" Naruto got out as he gave a tired smile and a shaky thumbs up as he caught his breath. Karin just smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers to show their relationship off as they entered school.

Both were wearing their yin yang necklaces, and both had big smiles on their faces as the couple walked into the courtyard for all to see. Turning towards the pair, the students hanging around outside stood wide eyed at the spectacle, Karin the geek had hooked up with the demon!

Naruto was the first to notice Sakura and Sasuke hanging around the entrance to school, glaring daggers at the both of them. Karin was also noticing her stalker, Suigetsu was eying her over by a few of his jock 'buddies'. She leveled a glare and a triumphant smirk towards him as she walked away, and upon noticing Sakura, tightened her hold on Naruto. Naruto looked down into her worried visage and gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry Karin, I didn't fall for her tricks then, I won't now. You are the only one for me!" He reassured her and she gave off a strong smile.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Naruto.." She blushed as she looked at him

"Well you'll be hearing it from me for a while if I have anything to say about it." Naruto just smiled back at her.

"I'll hold you to it Naruto!" Karin said as they arrived at the doors but were stopped by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wait, Karin, you are going out with the dobe?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Naruto and Sakura glared at Karin.

"Yeah Naruto, why did you pick _her_?" Sakura asked only to get a sudden, yet obvious answer by the both of them, _simultaneously._

"Because I love her/him!" They yelled at the both of them and just looked at each other, giving their hand's a gentle squeeze.

"WHAT!"

"N..Naruto you're supposed to love me right? Not this skank?!" Sakura yelled, unwilling to comprehend the obvious. Sasuke looked just as confused as the pink haired temptress.

"You wouldn't understand, either of you. I won't waste my breathe, come on Karin. We need to get inside, I don't want your perfect record to be marred just because of these two." Naruto finished as he pulled a stunned yet happy Karin along.

_'He defended our honor all on his own, and made them look like fools. Nice job Naruto-kun'_ She thought appreciatively as she walked with him to her first hour class. Once they reached the door, Naruto pulled Karin off to the side and pecked her lips, receiving a small moan from the girl. Smirking, Naruto left the blinded girl with a wave.

"Bye Karin, have a good day! I'll see you at lunch!"

"Bye..Naruto!" Karin quickly got out of her stupor as she realized her boyfriend was walking off, and she waved goodbye, Karin kept a grin on her face all day, except for when third hour came rolling around. It was computer class time with Kurenai sensei, and a very jealous Sakura and Suigetsu.

* * *

"Karin! I heard you were going out with shit for brains!" Tayuya exclaimed as they walked to class together, one dreading the inevitable showdown while the other was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! He isn't an idiot, and yes I'm going out with him." Karin defended Naruto, feeling as though she would have to be doing it a lot soon.

They reached the classroom but only Suigetsu was there of the two people she didn't want to see, and all he did was stare. She just glared at him as she walked to her seat. Soon enough, Sakura came storming in and sat next to Ino, her 'best' friend. Karin listened in on the conversation.

"I can't believe him Ino, Naruto-baka actually turned me down! Can you believe him?" Sakura practically screamed at Ino, who had a bored yet pitying face for the pink haired girl, one that was _not_ lost on her.

"Well, yeah I can. Considering how they announced their love for one another I can see why he would turn you down, especially since you don't really want to be with him anyway." Sakura just stood with her mouth gaping in surprise at her friends audacity, and well..truthful interpretation of the situation. Karin just smirked.

_'Slut got what was coming to her..for once Naruto hurt her with a rejection'_

Quickly finishing her assignment, Karin waited patiently for the bell to ring, and she had a while to go. Karin always had a thing for technology, and because of this, computer class was her favorite class, allowing her to finish with thirty minutes to spare today.

Luckily, the rest of the time was spent talking to Tayuya, who was surprisingly lenient on her blond boyfriend choice, only calling dibs on maid of honor at the wedding. Now _that_ did make Karin blush, even though she knew that deep down she wished she could just marry him now, she was still far off from realizing that dream.

Finally the bell had wrung and Sakura once again stopped Karin in the hall, but this time with a little more force. She full fledged slammed Karin into a locker, causing the girl to almost lose her glasses..and get really pissed. Karin got back up and slapped Sakura across the face, leaving a giant red mark, causing Sakura to just charge the girl, knocking both down.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE LOVE YOU FOR!! WHY ARE YOU..SO..FUCKING..SPECIAL!!" Sakura yelled at the girl below her as she throttled Karin, as if she was trying to wake her up. Karin was just as pissed and slammed her fist right into Sakura's open stomach, causing the girl to suck in a breathe and collapse off of her in a heap. Karin just dusted herself off and walked slowly up to the girl, glaring at her with a venomous glare and warned the girl with an equally poisonous tone.

"Stay away from Naruto, all you do is hurt both of us! You can't intimidate me either, because if you really wanted him, you had your chance Uchiha _slut_! Pick yourself up and realize that the world doesn't center around you, Naruto was never yours and now he never will be!" She finished and began to walk away, feeling _much_ better after letting out her feelings on the stunned Haruno. She hoped that Naruto could talk sense into Sasuke, since breaking his balls a second time would just be annoying as hell.

* * *

"..Now stay away from Karin and me, Teme! You never liked her or appreciated her the way she deserves to be, unlike me! I love Karin and you can just go screw yourself if you think you can do something about it!" Naruto finished after talking to a downed Sasuke who was _downed_ for the K.O.. They had also gotten into a scuffle over who had 'ownership' over Karin as Sasuke put it, well Naruto made sure to _rectify_ his thinking real quick, and he did it with a swift kick to the balls..or two.

* * *

"Karin, wait up! I need to speak to you about this so called relationship you have with the Kyuubi brat!" Karin glared daggers at the boy who approached, it was none other than Suigetsu. The boy who she had met on Sasuke's escapade and she had hated him since the moment she first saw him.

"Don't you dare call Naruto that! And there is nothing to talk about since I don't like you and I never will, can't you get it?" Karin sighed exasperatingly as the boy still just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Karin-_chan_! You can't be serious, even when we were back with Sasuke, I could see the looks you stole at me!" Karin couldn't believe her ears, was he really _that_ desperate?

"If you mean stole looks of disgust, revulsion, or otherwise general dislike then yes you would be correct." Karin said smugly and then she noticed Naruto coming and her gaze softened, Suigetsu followed it and scowled when he saw who she was staring at, looking back at him, Karin decided to finish the conversation. "Suigetsu, you just wouldn't understand until you find someone you can love like I have, Goodbye." Karin brushed right past him with his mouth wide open and his eyes opened to their fullest.

Naruto smiled when he saw Karin make her way to him from Suigetsu, he immediately took her into his arms and hugged her tight. This just made Karin feel even more secure as she wrapped her small arms around him and looked into his eyes with him back into hers. He kissed her lightly and whispered into her ear.

"Did everything work out with water boy?" Karin just sighed at the question and knew Naruto was feeling a little jealous..and maybe insecure. She just gave him a peck on his lips and announced _quite_ loudly.

"There was nothing to work out Naruto-kun, let's go back to your apartment now." Naruto just nodded as she intertwined their fingers and started to lead him away from the jock-wannabe. Suigetsu was too blinded by jealousy to properly stop himself before he uttered an unforgivable sentence, one that made the couple's blood boil.

"I knew I should have banged Karin when I first met her, that way she would be mine now!" Suigetsu was smirking triumphantly until he saw Naruto turn around, his facial features had already changed from Kyuubi's influence and Karin had a glare that could kill.

**"What did you just say? I hope that when you repeat it, it's not what I thought you said, Suigetsu-san.."** Naruto warned in a cold, yet emotionless tone, Suigetsu was a bit unnerved but repeated his statement a little louder (idiot!).

"I SAID I should have banged her when I had the" Suigetsu was unable to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the ground by a livid Naruto who began to beat the living daylights out of Suigetsu's face, only stopping his assault when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Karin give him a sad smile and a shake of her head as he got off the beaten, bloodied boy. Then Naruto gave an evil smirk, one that still scared the half conscious boy on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Karin-chan! Where are my manners, would you like to do the honors of saying goodbye?" Karin caught on real quick and gave Naruto a big smile and gave Suigetsu an evil smirk, gave the boy a world of pain as she sent a kick straight to his unprotected baby maker, forever ending the non-existent Konoha 'Water Boy' Lineage Suigetsu had planned on having and saved many women the displeasure of being a part of.

As they walked off, the saucy couple flipped him off together, while their other hands held onto each others. They were already making a name for themselves as the couple with the biggest attitude in Konoha, and they wouldn't take shit from anybody.

As they walked to Naruto's, Naruto thought about popping a question he had been afraid to ask for some time. Seeing his worried demeanor, Karin stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, is something the matter?" She asked with concern.

"Well Karin, I was just wondering about how to word this..." Naruto stuttered out as he started scratching his head and looked at the confused girl."Would you do me the honor of attending next month's prom dance with me, Karin?"

Karin was floored, Naruto was already thinking about the dance? Sure she already had her dress and perfume picked out and on call but she was a girl, and she had not been expecting this. She then made to answer when she saw his worried face.

"I would love to go Naruto, just make sure you have a tux, alright?" Naruto was beaming, so happy that she wanted to go with him. He gave her a mock salute, one that always caused her to giggle at.

"It's a promise Karin, you won't regret it!"

_'Hopefully it won't be the only time I have to wear a tux for you, Karin'_

_'I hope that I get to wear a dress again soon..Naruto'_

* * *

Done, big showdowns to tell everyone to just back off. I like how I made them into a tough couple that has a bunch of spunk, it gives their pairing a lot more original character. I know this chapter WAS SUPER SHORT BUT!! but next chapter is really long, over 8,000 words! AND THERE IS A LEMON!

Review

Bye Bye


	9. Final Concept' poll, Results!

Hello everyone just a quick author note that is very important! My next release is on Friday as you all know, however, this alert is to tell you how my future story writing will go. The 'Final Concept' poll has finally been tallied and CLOSED. I will be writing them in the form of blocks, as in two at at the same time, and they'll be comin' at ya when my other stories are done/almost done. I'll try to write as many chapters as I can before uploading.

First block is the NarutoxMei and NarutoxMikotoxFemSasuke:

"The Blond Uchiha." NarutoxMikotoxSasuki (I changed Sasuke's name, GET OVER IT!)

"The Uzumaki Clan Rebirth." NarutoxMei

Second block will be written second, It is what I have nicknamed: Naruto Incest Chronicles!

"Twins, a Forbidden Love!" NarutoxNaruko (If you think of a better name for Naruko, TELL ME!)

"A Mother's Return, Son's Heartache." NarutoxKushina

So **if you have questions, comments, or concerns**, please **message me** or type up a **review** for **THIS CHAPTER!** This was done through a poll and voting is offically over, so I'm not changing any. The other story concepts may get written if I complete this burgeoning task ahead of me. I hope you all enjoy the outcome of the poll and at least one of these ideas appeal to you, bye for now!

Review


	10. The Dance, Night of Passion, Future!

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 9**

**The Dance, Night of Passion, Future?!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School, Maybe Lemons

Enjoy the Show!

**LEMON ALERT I AM EXCITED!!! Naruto and Karin are 17 in this story, sorry for not pointing it out before. Enjoy the show, and be gentle with my first lemon!**

* * *

"Today is the day!" Both Naruto and Karin exclaimed, getting out of their respective beds and checking the calendar again. It's been a month since Naruto asked Karin to the dance, and they were still as happy as ever with being with each other.

Today was the day of the dance, and both Naruto and Karin had been in 'Countdown' mode for the big occasion. Naruto had gotten himself a tuxedo that was _not_ orange, and Karin rewarded him with a bowl of ramen. Naruto finished putting on his school attire and checked his closet one last time, checking the tux for any smears, marks, or stains before he headed out the door.

_'God I'm so nervous Kyuubi! Today is a big day, what if I screw it up!'_ Naruto was sweating bullets as he walked to his usual meeting place with Karin. Kyuubi just yawned, this shit was way too early for him.

**"Yeah, yeah..you'll probably mess it all up and Karin will never speak to you again."** Naruto sputtered, did Kyuubi really think that low of him?

_'Hey that isn't very nice fox, I've done my best to fret over the dance and tried to make a perfect plan for afterwards..'_ Kyuubi just smirked at the thought of his 'plan'.

**"You're gonna plow right through her like a tractor tills a field? Play motorboat with those titties of hers as she screams your name in ecstasy? FIT YOUR HUGE FUCKING KEY INTO HER TINY LITTLE HOLE AND MAKE HER BEG FOR IT AS YOU FUCK HER LIKE A FOX?!" ** Kyuubi tended to get a bit..excited when it came to sex..seeing as how he had been deprived of both feeling it and _seeing_ it since he was sealed in the blond idiot.

Naruto had the decency to blush and reiterated his plan in his own words.

_'I was thinking of just making slow, sweet love to her in her bed with some scented candles, rose petals scattered across the floor intermingling with our clothing as we moan each others names in the luminescence of the moon..' _Naruto had stopped walking and had a far off look in his eyes as he was imagining the perfect romance scene, and Kyuubi just scoffed.

**"Go write a romance novel ya little pussy, or soon enough **_**she**_** will be wearing the pants in this relationship. Now start walking and hurry up, I can't wait for tonight!"** Naruto agreed with the fox as he ran through his usual morning routine of meeting Karin.

* * *

'_then we'll move to the shower, and we'll wash each other to get rid of all the sweat..but then that'll just make us even more horny and then he'll pick me up and start fucking me against the wall, His name will be the only thing I can say as he slams his giant jackhammer into my tight little..'_

Karin had been thinking along the same lines as Naruto up until the point where they finished having sex at the bed. Then she went a little AU on the story and switched to something Kyuubi and Kakashi would be proud of as she stood against a wall near the school, waiting for Naruto. She had a blush on her face as she had dirty thoughts about tonight, she was _so_ excited! She quickly schooled her features as she saw someone walking up to her, and she looked to see a head of blond hair upon her before she was tackled.

She immediately returned the sloppy kiss Naruto had laid on her, it was the final act of their usual morning routine. Karin stares off into space, Naruto mauls Karin, Karin kisses Naruto to calm him down and off they go to school. She quickly grabbed his hand and intertwined it with her own, feeling especially light today as they walked to Konoha High. Naruto looked to see his girlfriend practically shining, it seemed she was in a good mood too.

"Good morning Karin, are you ready for the dance tonight?" Naruto asked, feeling the old 'butterflies in the stomach' all over again as he thought about what a giant leap in their relationship they could take tonight. Karin looked at him and had the best smile she could muster, and kissed Naruto's cheek as they walked up to school.

"It's...amazing Naruto-kun, I just can not wait for tonight! I think it will be the most fun we'll have for a while!" Kyuubi smirked.

"**Oh you'll be havin' fun baby, ALL FUCKING NIGHT LONG! MY BOY IS GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD, YOUR _PUSSY_ IS GONNA BE LIMP!"** Naruto smirked at his 'dads' comment.

'_Fuck yeah!'_

"It is gonna be awesome! Summer break is just a week away then we'll get to be together all the time!" Naruto exclaimed and Karin just smirked.

"Naruto..we're practically together _all_ the time already." Naruto just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah well.." Naruto stopped when he saw a friend of his coming up to them as they entered the school courtyard. It was Kiba, the dog lover who always snuck his little pup, Akamaru into school. It looked like he was really happy and stressed out at the same time and it looked like he had been running a lot. He took a second to catch his breathe before saying whatever he had to say, Karin was a bit irritated that he was taking so long.

"Naruto..-panting-...Naruto, Hinata's coming back!" Naruto and Karin's eyes shot wide open in surprise at the mention of the Hyuuga heiress.

At first when she had disappeared during Freshman year (This is junior year, third year), everyone thought she had moved away never to return. Naruto had felt especially bad for Kiba back then, he had been one of Hinata's close friends and secret admirers since they met back in middle school. After most of the rumors had died down, it had been confirmed that her father had sent her to a business school abroad so that she would 'shape up and stop mumbling' as her father was quoted.

Everyone figured that Hinata would still be the same when she returned, but Naruto wasn't so sure. She had always acted very strangely around him and he always wondered if she was hiding her true personality underneath. She had never acted hostile towards Naruto or Karin though so he had no reason not to be happy to know she was coming back.

Karin, however, was a different story, she knew of the _real_ reason why Hinata was so strange around Naruto. Karin at the time had not minded the crush, the poor Hyuuga had on Naruto seeing as how she was blind to Naruto at the time because of Sasuke. And even though she had only met the girl briefly before she left, Karin knew that the girl would _not_ take kindly to her dating Naruto.

She looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw happiness through ignorance, he was happy to know a friend had returned yet he knew nothing of the situation. She settled for a confident smile, she hadn't lost Naruto to Sakura and she refused to lose him to Hinata either.

"That's awesome Kiba, will she be in time for the dance?" Naruto asked and upon receiving an excited nod from the brunette, he smirked "Well I guess you can finally ask her out!" Kiba blushed a bit but put up a confident smirk as he looked at the blond.

"Hell yeah I will Naruto! It's been a long time coming, I mean even you got a girl before me!" He was greeted with a playful glare from Naruto and a very _real_ one from Karin, complete with cracking knuckles. Quickly searching for an outlet of escape, Kiba saw his chance when Sasuke walked past him and he quickly did a Substitution jutsu..or he just grabbed Sasuke and put him in the way of the impending punch before he ran away.

Sasuke took it like a surprised deer in the road and with the grace of an elephant, groaning quite loudly as he hit the ground, blood gushing from his nose. Karin was still heated from Kiba's comment but felt better about hitting Sasuke instead for some reason.

"Come on Karin-chan, you need to head to class!" Naruto reminded the girl who instantly calmed at his words and nodded, walking off with him.

After arriving at her first hour, Naruto kissed Karin on the lips, teasing her with his tongue before ending the kiss abruptly, causing Karin to pout. Naruto shook his finger in scolding, and whispered into her ear something that sent shivers down her spine and filled her stomach with butterflies of anticipation.

"Uh uh, Karin, you'll have to wait for tonight..then we'll have _much_ more fun then that!" He nibbled on her earlobe a bit causing the girl to moan his name quietly. He quickly put his arms around her one more time and held her tight, enjoying her scent and the feel of her against his body.

"**Oh you'll be feeling that a lot more TONIGHT, OH BOY!"** Kyuubi just was not going to let up today, he was gonna milk Naruto and Karin until they were dry of sex jokes.

"Goodbye Karin-chan! Have a good day, I'll walk you home before the dance!" Naruto called out over his shoulder after he disengaged himself from the girl, almost laughing when he heard her mewl in disappointment. She waved to him, and a smile graced her features as she once again reminded herself of the dance.

""Goodbye Naruto-kun, have a good day!"

* * *

Naruto entered his study hall, it was his final hour of the day. We he could just relax and be with his dear friends as they talked about life, girls and all the other essentials. At the moment, he was engaged in a conversation over relationships with Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Tenten.

"So, Naruto? Who are you taking to the dance?" Choji asked the blond, curious to catch up with his friend whom he hadn't talked to in quite a while. A few at the table looked at Choji weirdly, hadn't he seen Karin with him before? Naruto gave him the same look and answered matter-of-factly.

"Why I'm taking my girlfriend Karin to the dance..who are you taking Choji?" Choji looked shocked but quickly shrugged off his question, meaning he didn't have anyone, and Ino was next.

"Hey Shikamaru, who are you going with?" Shikamaru looked at the blond girl lazily before staring back out the window.

"Well, it _is_ troublesome and all, but I got pushed into asking Temari and she said yes so.." The black haired pineapple head trailed off and Ino shrugged. Shino was still quiet as usual and Tenten just kept listening in, hoping that Neji would man up and ask _her_.

"Hey Shino?" Naruto asked the loner as he looked to the blue eyed teen "Who are you taking to the dance?" Shino shrugged, seeing as how it wouldn't hurt to enlighten the blond.

"My father has told me that women only get in the way of things when you are learning how to be successful. He said to wait for dating until I take over the family company, then I can bring him and mom grandchildren." Shino stated, shocking everyone with his stoic outlook on what appeared to be a very _boring_ life. Tenten spoke up at the sound of companies, causing Naruto and the others to facepalm. She had been ranting all day about Neji and she was very sensitive to talk of 'rich folks'.

"Speaking of that, all Neji has been talking about the past few days is, 'Hinata-sama this Hinata-sama that', he's like a fucking broken record! Sometimes I wonder if he is into incest, cause then he can just go bang his cousin for all I care!" Her voice carried to a few other tables, drawing confused eyes toward the brunette who sat down in a huff.

"So did you hear about Hinata coming back? I hear she has her sights set on asking someone to the dance right at the door.." Everyone looked at Naruto who was once again ignorant to the implication, he simply smiled at the thought of the dance.

* * *

"Let's go Karin! We don't want to be late!" Naruto said to the poor girl as he practically dragged her to her apartment. As soon as shcool had let out, Naruto had been with the girl, prodding the red head to go faster, he was obviously anxious.

While she was just as excited and if not more so of the nights sure to be fun activities..even she had a limit. Luckily, they reached her complex without problems and Naruto stopped at the door and held Karin close to his body, she drank in his scent and started to feel dirty..and wet already!

"Alright Karin-chan, I'll go home now and get ready and I'll pick you up.." Naruto looked at Karin's small wristwatch "at 5:00, that'll give us an hour to get ready, after that, we'll walk to school together and have the best PROM DANCE EVER!" Naruto yelled out the last part, pumping his fist into the air while Karin just watched him make a fool of himself.

'_He is too cute, I hope he saves his energy for later though..'_ Karin thought with a smirk before she kissed the over-excited boy and sent him off.

"Alright Naruto, hurry up and head home! I can't wait for the dance either but I need this hour to prepare..now shoo!" Naruto nodded his assent and ran off, heading straight home.

Karin walked into her apartment and went straight for her room where she had been keeping her dress in prime condition. It was a ruby red dress that was strapless and went straight down to below her knees. It had slits on either side that showed off her creamy skin on her slim legs when she walked and she had a set of comfortable high heel sandals that were a sparkling silver. She of course wore her necklace that Naruto gave her and took off her old glasses for a pair of slim, more sleek modern glasses that had a black tint to them.

She decided to do her make up later and settled for sitting down on the couch to calm her nerves, she watched television. Karin's thoughts wandered from the 'frisky' actions that might happen after the dance to the dance itself. She hadn't seen Naruto's outfit save for knowing that it had no orange in it which she thanked Kami for everyday. Her thoughts then wandered to the blond himself and she wished the hour would hurry up and get over with.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the limo that had brought her from the airport to her home, the Hyuuga Estate. She walked with a regal stride, fitting for those of old monarchies and royalty, and she held a light yet commanding visage upon her face. She walked up to her father as he was at the forefront of the welcoming committee, flanked by Hanabi and Neji.

She gave a small smile and bowed to her father in respect in which he returned, glad to see the progress so far. When she spoke, it sent a cold chill down her younger sister's spine and shell shocked Neji, Hiashi rewarded it with a smirk.

"Father, I am home." Hinata greeted formally and the sound of her voice was different, no longer was she a soft spoken little girl, but now an uptight all business woman, at least on the outside. She held a strong, firm tone throughout each word she breathed, and Hiashi was instantly happy to see the speech lessons paid off.

Hinata looked to her sister who was wide eyed at how much her bigger sister had changed and not for the better, she always preferred the nice Hinata. She once again smiled at her little sister, although it was a reserved one. It was something Hanabi had seen on her father many times directed towards both her and the lower families, but Hinata had never shown the inclination to use it as well..until now.

"Hanabi-chan, you have grown since I have last arrived! We must catch up after my dance tonight." Hanabi settled with a hesitant smile and nod towards her big sister, maybe not all had changed, but her positive outlook changed when she saw Hinata look at Neji with utter disdain. She formed an out of place scowl on her features and pointed to the Limo.

"Neji, my bags are in the trunk. Would you mind carrying them in for me?" She practically ordered the lower Hyuuga who merely bowed his head towards the head house's mistress. Hiashi was amazed at his daughter's progress, she had always been supportive of the branch families yet now she was embracing the unofficial 'caste' system with open arms! It was something Hanabi was never able to do, surely from her older sister's previous influence.

Hinata walked past her father and went straight to her room with Neji obediently following, he laid her bags down to where she specified and was excused. Hinata immediately opened her 'present' from her father, a stunning white dress that reached the floor when she wore it the first time. It had retained it's beauty and glistened in the light with the many crystals and jewels adorned to it. Hinata knew it would wow the boy on her mind, the one that she had thought of throughout the two years she was in business and etiquette school.

She had pretended that instead of going to the school for her father, she had gone there for him. To become stronger, more assertive, something even she had realized she desperately needed to be. So Hinata worked hard and became everything her father wanted her to be, yet she didn't wish for any of that. She only became stronger so that she could stand beside Naruto, she became cunning so she could support Naruto, and she became reserved so that Naruto would see her change through his own eyes.

Yes the boy she had waited those two long years for was Uzumaki Naruto, and she promised herself that tonight would be the night she would be with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street, messing with his tuxedo's collar as he tried to get it just right without a mirror. It appeared to be another way for him to get past the stress, and Naruto was sweating bullets at the thought of the dance. Kyuubi had been eerily quiet since school let out, no doubt holding in all his jokes for after the dance.

Finally he arrived at Karin's door and knocked on very lightly at first, and no one came to the door. Slapping himself silly, Naruto knocked on the door firmly this time, and he was rewarded with his girlfriend's head poking out of the door crack, looking him over with a critical eye. She immediately opened the door and went straight to his collar, she wore a look of pure concentration as she fixed it, completely forgetting that she revealed her stunning figure and dress to Naruto who was just staring in awe at the girl in front of him.

While Naruto's hair was still unruly and unkempt, Karin had done her hair up into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back, she had allowed the longer side of her hair come down as a bang and it acted as a sparse curtain to her left eye with what he observed to be new glasses? A goddess in the flesh, truly!

"There we go Naruto! You look great by the way, even if you did put some orange into the outfit." Karin finished with a playful scowl as Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at the orange flower in his breast pocket, speaking of flowers..

Naruto took out his corsage at the same time as Karin took out her Boutonniere for them to put on. Naruto had an assortment of red and pink flowers that flowed nicely with her dress, and she fastened it around her wrist while she pinned another orange flower onto his tux, completing the tradition. They smiled at one another as they looked at the other with slight blushes on their faces and Naruto spoke softly.

"You look amazing Karin..you are truly beautiful!" He said as he gripped her hand softly and Karin blush became more obvious as she set a trembling hand over his and answered him softly.

"And you look so handsome Naruto! I don't think I could be so happy with anyone else.." Karin admitted softly as she and Naruto kissed softly in front of her apartment door before he slowly released her from a tight embrace, settling for holding her hand tightly as he gave her a gentle tug. Karin took the hint and allowed herself to be led to the dance by Naruto. She was ready for the happiest night of her life, and nothing, not even Hinata Hyuuga would ruin it!

* * *

The sun had begun to set and it enveloped the world in an amber palette that gave the scene a joyful ambiance. Hinata stood right inside the gym, talking with early arrivals, catching up on old times. Sakura and Ino were among the first wave to see the Hyuuga, opting to come in a group of girls and just grab a few boys for a quick dance. They were shocked to say the least, at Hinata's new attitude, she no longer allowed anyone to overstep, overspeak, or overturn her. Some could see her as a spoiled Hyuuga brat while others saw it as a nice change for the shy girl.

Finally, the trickle of arrivals turned into a small flood as new and old faces came through the gym doors. Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and even Tsunade arrived as chaperons to keep an eye on the party goers while many of the Konoha twelve had arrived. Neji was with Hinata as always, keeping an eye on her for Hiashi, Rock Lee had received a yes from Tenten and they arrived together with Lee in a green tux and Tenten looking _pleasantly_ embarrassed at her date.

Shino arrived with Choji and Sai, merely as observers and to see their friends one last time before the oncoming summer break. Kiba arrived soon after the rest, stunned into silence by Hinata's pure beauty and air of superiority, and he once again felt excitement and anxiousness course through him as he mingled with the heiress. Sasuke attempted to sneak inside from the back door only to be tackled by the girl's who were expert stalkers of the Uchiha and knew his usual tricks. Soon enough, our favorite couple waltzed in with looped arms and intertwined fingers, but Hinata didn't notice.

Tunnel vision was something that should never afflict a Hyuuga's twenty twenty eyesight, yet Hinata was struck by the worst kind. All she could see was her crush's face and his smile directed towards someone beside him. Kiba immediately noticed when the Hyuuga had stopped paying attention to him and eyed the arrival that caused his blood to boil, Naruto was being checked out by Hinata! But..Naruto had a date, couldn't Hinata notice that and drop it like she used to? Apparently not as she walked towards Naruto as if she was in a trance, slowly, carefully as if to make sure he didn't frighten and run away.

Naruto had walked in with his beautiful date and noticed many envious stares toward the couple, yet he ignored them and focused his attention solely on his date. Karin had noticed as well and leveled glares at the jealous girls and boys and stared into Naruto's eyes lovingly. He returned her gaze and brought his face down for a quick peck of her luscious red lips, one of which she had been longing for. The kiss began soft but quickly turned passionate and it was this that awoke Hinata from her loving reverie.

The girl was too late for her Naruto, some other girl, some _Bitch_ had taken him away from her! It wasn't fair, how could Naruto do that to her? Of course she rationally knew that Naruto had always been unaware of her affection, yet her rationality was thrown out the window by pure anger and sadness at seeing the two together. She _would_ have Naruto, it may not be tonight, but he would be _hers_!

Karin had ended her kiss with Naruto only to see one Hinata Hyuuga glaring straight at her from a few feet away, she smirked and glared right back! Naruto was not hers, he was Karin's now and she would be damned if the girl got her dirty hand's on _her_ man!

Naruto noticed Karin glaring at someone and looked up to see the once shy girl that he knew as Hinata Hyuuga, and she appeared to be glaring at Karin? Naruto was confused, what was he missing? He squeezed Karin's hand and pulled her towards the Hyuuga, they still had a few minutes before the dance started. He greeted the distraught girl with a wave, he still couldn't read a girl's emotions or urgings, no matter how obvious.

"Hello Hinata-san, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while.." Naruto trailed off as he noticed the girl tried to smile but failed horribly, causing him to stop talking. He took a glance at Karin, she wore an irritated emotion yet it appeared as though her eyes showed, what? Pity? Remorse?

"Hello Naruto-kun..It is nice to see you once again, I see you have a date?" Hinata started out quietly with her head down, but she would stand tall for the boy and looked into his eyes as she finished her sentence. Naruto just smiled and nodded, squeezing Karin's hand and introduced her.

"Hinata this is Karin, Karin this is Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto pushed the formalities and the two girls kept up the happy charade for the blond and shook each others hand.

Their first show of dominance was to see who could squeeze the others hand harder, Karin walked away with the challenge easily, leaving Hinata to nurse her hand. Naruto was about to continue talking when he saw the lights dim and music started to play, it sounded somewhat quick and appeared to be a warm-up.

Karin excused both her and Naruto as she led him away to the center of the dance floor and began to dance, and all her problems, worries, and anxieties were pushed away with the dance. She allowed herself to get lost in the sound and ground against Naruto's body as other dancers began to join in, keeping herself for Naruto, only for Naruto.

Naruto was having a lot of fun with Karin, and every time he felt her rub against him; it sent him into an ecstasy that he could never properly describe. Throughout the dance, Naruto looked only at her, as she looked to him and he held her close. The moment couldn't possibly get any better, and the two were the only ones on the dance floor because in their world, all they could see, feel, and touch was the other and they lost themselves to the beat, enjoying the night to the fullest.

* * *

Hinata was sitting at a table, utterly depressed as she watched the two dance. One was the object of her affections since she had first met the blond, while the other was now her rival as well as her greatest enemy. Her worst defeat that wracked her aching heart was that Naruto seemed to be blissfully unaware of the world around him as all he did was look to her as she looked to him. They seemed so happy, the heiress could not, would not believe that Naruto could have found love in someone else. He was supposed to have waited for her, for Hinata!

Kiba came upon a glaring and upset Hinata as he had finally worked up the courage to ask her to dance. Fumbling nervously with his collar, Kiba made his presence known by touching the pale girl on the shoulder, awakening her from her nightmare. She gave a glare towards the boy and inwardly pondered what the hell he was doing. Kiba scratched the back of his head as he stuttered out his question.

"Hinata..Wou..Would you like to dd..dance with me?" Hinata heard his request and was surprised to say the least, she could never see Kiba being assertive enough. While she longed to say no, she figured that at least she would have some fun and that she could make Naruto jealous. She agreed and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor by another, only to look upon the face of her love and imagine him in Kiba's place.

'_one day Naruto-kun..one day you will be mine!'_

* * *

Soon enough, the strobe lights were cut and the stereo's boom brought up a quiet, slow beat that everyone recognized as a 'couples only' song. Some vacated the dance floor while others hopped back in and all held their partners close. Naruto placed his hands on Karin's waist, whilst she placed her own around Naruto's neck. Naruto began to sway them back and forth slowly, and Karin began to turn, causing them to go round and round in a circle. Naruto looked at Karin's slender body, admiring her beauty with a hungry, lust filled eye.

His body had not been immune to her subtle advances, both verbal and physical, and Naruto wished he could just take her now! Yet he knew that he had to save the passion for later tonight, when he brought her home. He didn't even know if she knew what she was doing to him, and she could just as easily deny him of what he so desperately desired when the night was over. He saw Karin look into his eyes and then he noticed that she felt the lust, the _need_ for the other.

His eyes asked her a silent question and he saw her nod slowly, so he took her hand in his own and led her away from the dance floor, straight through the gym doors back to her house. Naruto knew that no matter how much she wanted to, Karin could not run with her choice of footwear. He slowed to a stop and saw her urging eyes play havoc with his own emotions before he steeled himself and lifted her up into his own arms. He now carried as a groom would carry a bride and they both realized the implication, yet it was gone from them the second it came into their minds.

"Baka.." Karin mumbled as he set off at a brisk pace with her giving him a playful glare, she had not been expecting to be carried away. But it was a nice touch, especially in the spur of the moment. Very soon, Naruto had reached her apartment with little trouble and had practically kicked her door down before she bonked him on the head and got out the keys. They walked in slowly and went straight to her room, closing the door and locking it.

Naruto laid on the bed nervously as he fumbled with a condom he had in his back pocket, Karin was digging through her drawers trying to find some candles to set the mood. Naruto remembered something and it sparked an awesome idea in his brain.

'_Rose petals!'_

Naruto quickly took out his flowers and Karin's corsage and sprinkled the petals all across the bed, both making a mess of orange and red flower petals, and making it the perfect love bed for their _first _time. Karin had gotten her candles out and placed them around the room, both illuminating the room and bringing scents that drove both lovers mad. Karin sat back down with Naruto who was sweating up a swarm thinking about what they intended to do and Karin thought he looked cute.

**LEMON START**

"I guess this is it Karin-chan..It'll be my first time." Naruto quietly mumbled and looked up to see Karin nod with a small smile on her face. She took off her glasses and set them aside, she had a slight blush as she leaned in close to Naruto and whispered to him.

"It will be my first time too baka..let's make it special, let's make tonight..._our night._" Karin whispered passionately as she attacked his lips with her own, yet it was a soft feeling. The kiss was to reassure both herself and him that it was for real, that they were really _here_.

Naruto put his hand around her neck and began to deepen the kiss, he tilted his head and asked for entrance with his tongue. It probed the boundaries of her mouth until she complied and allowed him in, her tongue submissive to his own as it explored. He took it slow, wanting every feeling to last forever, Karin began to massage and push back his tongue into it's home.

As they kissed, both Naruto's and Karin's hands had found their way to the others body. Karin had begun to take off his tux without even looking as Naruto traced each and every curve of her wondrous body. One of his hands had found its way to her chest and began to knead her pent up breasts as and she began to moan due to his slow ministrations. His other hand had found it's way to her thigh and began to rub it's underside sensuously, and he felt her melt right into his palms.

Karin felt as though she were naked before him, and felt deprived that she could not touch _him_, so she hurriedly broke their latest kiss and pushed him onto his back so she could straddle him, Karin finished taking off his tux and unbuttoned his undershirt, where she began to greedily touch and feel each piece of his well built chest, as if claiming each nook and cranny as her own. Naruto gently repositioned her so she was on her back and he stood on his knees so he could take off his shirt which had become uncomfortable since they arrived.

Karin turned onto her stomach and pointed to her zipper of the dress, and Naruto immediately understood her meaning. He acted as if the zipper was a door to pure heaven and he took it slowly, and as he unzipped her, he kissed down her spine. The feather light kisses tore into her and each felt like a lightning bolt shock her system. Finally, he reached the end of his journey and allowed Karin to finish, she slowly took off the dress to reveal only her arm hiding her supple breasts from him while she wore a pair of red panties.

Karin gauged his reaction upon seeing her almost naked and was delighted at the hungry, yet obedient stare the he gave off. As if he knew he would get a treat if he waited long enough, and he would. She slowly let her arm fall way, revealing her breasts to the boy, her small, pink nipples stood erect as if his stare was enough for her. She waved a seductive finger at him to come closer, and he practically clawed his way to her.

"Touch them Naruto, they are yours now." Karin ordered softly as she brought up his hand and placed on her left breast, and moaned slightly when she felt him give a test squeeze. Naruto gave a flash of worry across his face but could tell from her face that all she felt was pleasure, not pain. He continued, and now with both hands, he squeezed both; he used his thumbs to play and tease her nipples and soon enough her moans had become very loud and longing.

"Ahhh..yes Naruto! That's so good.." Naruto thought of something and decided to test it out, he brought his head lower and kissed her nipple, it caused her to moan his name and grab his hair. Naruto smirked against her as he began to suck and bite the nipple nimbly and played with her other with his hand.

He was bringing her closer and closer to her first orgasm of the night and she knew that she wanted it so bad. She felt herself leave the warm confines of his mouth and _felt_ a wet trail go down her skin as he gently pushed her down onto the bed. She was now laying down and watched as he kissed her stomach and began to go even lower..yet he skipped her wet core and went straight to her inner thighs.

He felt as though he was being assaulted by both her natural heat and the musky smell of her fluids that were dripping out of her damp lingerie, yet he continued to tease her, kissing down all the way to her foot before moving back up and placing his hands on either side of her underwear, he looked to her blushing face for permission.

She looked to him and gave him a nod and a smile, and he smiled as he pulled away her undergarment leaving her completely bear to his gaze. She blushed out of embarassment as she felt his eyes hungrily stare at her and wished that he would stop before she melted! Naruto slowly laid down in front of her and brought both of his hands under her thighs and firmly gripped her stomach as he first kissed her small tuft of hair above her lips, absently noting that she really was a natural red head before he kissed her lips with his own, causing her to moan loudly.

"Ahhh..Naruto..keep going baby!" Karin grabbed his head and held him close as he began to lick her outside doors, silently wishing for him to go further. She got her wish when she felt something wet penetrate her and looked down to see Naruto's tongue deep inside of her, ramming it into her as if it was his other piece of anatomy.

She could not stop her deafening moans as he continued his exploration of her juicy insides and quickly felt her end coming, and she couldn't..she wouldn't stop it! Naruto sent her over the edge when he found her clit and began to lick and suck on it, causing her to arch her back upwards and let the burning sensation in her loins go!

"NARUTO!"

Naruto had been hoping for her release for some time then, and he was happy to see her back arch and he began to feel the flood pour out of her into his waiting mouth. She tasted good, a salty taste not unlike his favorite food of ramen.

'_I could get used to this..'_

Karin collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion and felt pure bliss as Naruto finished cleaning her. He got up from her with a smile and he licked his lips.

"You taste delicious Karin-chan!" Karin just smiled, too forgone to blush anymore. She got up and began to undo his pants, and looked to him with a smirk.

"Now it's time for yours Naruto-kun. Lay down so you can enjoy it!" Karin ordered the blond and he complied, allowing her to slide off his lower garments until he was completely bare. As she stared upon his member, she flash backed to the last time she had saw it when Naruto was in the shower, and now that she had a front row view, she thought it to be much bigger than she originally thought.

"You're so big! I can't wait for this..but first!" Karin lowered herself onto his stomach, kissing and massaging each little piece of it as she made her way down, yet Karin was too hungry to ignore her prize like Naruto did at first.

She began to kiss and lick the growing shaft and held it in one hand as her mouth moved to his sac, licking and sucking that caused Naruto to squirm and moan her name. She had started stroke him until she could no longer take in and engulfed half of him into her mouth, instantly causing Naruto to flinch in surprise and he quickly placed a hand on her head, both to steady himself and guide her ministrations.

Karin welcomed his gentle help and massage of her scalp as she began to bob up and down along his length, realizing that she was able to take in most of him without deep throating, truly an art that Naruto would appreciate. Her hands were not idle as one played with his balls and the other stroked what she could not reach with her mouth.

Naruto began to feel a tingling sensation in his abdomen and a warmth that threatened to burst if he was not careful, yet he wished for the feeling of Karin's hot tongue massaging his manhood in her mouth to stay for as long as he could! Very quickly though, Naruto could no longer hold as she combined speed with skill and took his entirety into her relaxed throat, and hummed to send a vibration up his spine.

"Karin..If you keep that up I'll.." Naruto was unable to finish as Karin's seemed to intensify her work and he came into the back of her throat, causing her to give sensuous moan as she lapped up his cum, dutifully drinking her lover's gift. Too soon however, the sweet taste of his seed ended and she felt warmth in her stomach, and soon she knew that she would feel it in her womb.

Naruto got up and kissed Karin passionately, seeing her swallow his seed had set something off inside him and made him want her even more! She moaned into the kiss and allowed herself to be thrown back onto her bed, as he prepared his condom that he had almost forgotten. She stopped him by putting a hand on his arm, making Naruto look at her confused. She gave him a warm smile.

"This is our first time Naruto..and I want to _feel_ you inside. I promise I won't get pregnant, I've taken the pill, please just take me now.." Naruto was taken aback by her pleading confession and just smiled and kissed her on the lips, signifying his agreement.

"Alright Karin, whatever you want." He positioned himself at her entrance and looked to her one more time and upon receiving a nod, slowly entered her. She moaned at the feeling and fought back the first of much pain that came from being a virgin. Naruto stopped when he felt a resistance and knew it was her hymen, he checked her again and saw her looking at him with a resolute face and smile. Naruto positioned himself so he was right in front of her face, his body hovering above hers as he whispered to her.

"I know it will hurt more Karin-chan..do whatever you have to do." Naruto whispered lovingly before he thrust completely in her, hearing her cry out in pain and pull him into a hungry kiss as she screamed into his mouth. Her hands raked his back and left bloody welts in their tracks, yet Naruto stood firm, brushing away her tears and holding still as he waited for her to adjust.

After a few minutes, Karin appeared to have settled down and Naruto received a nod from her so he started to thrust in slowly. He had to make sure she would be alright, no matter what and he was ready to stop again, yet all he could decipher from her closed eyes and her hands gripping the bed sheets was pure pleasure. Naruto finally admitted that he felt incredible being inside her, it was as if her inner walls were meant only for him and they coated him in un-ending warmth.

Karin had begun to shift from pain to pleasure quickly and soon was moaning out loud as he sped up.

"Faster Naruto! Harder..Ahhh!! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD!" Karin screamed in pure ecstasy as he pumped into her in rapid succession, one hand playing with her breast while the other held her hip in place.

"Ah fuck! Karin..you feel so fucking tight!! SO WARM!" Naruto could no longer deny the waves of pleasure that assaulted him in his lovemaking with Karin..He could no longer tell how long they had been doing it or how many times they had come with each other, it all seemed to blend into one eternity.

"KARIN!"

"NARUTO!"

Their latest nirvana forced them both onto the bed as they had been practically standing with their heightened pleasures and contortions. Naruto looked into her eyes as she looked into hers, she croaked out a quiet sentence, her voice hoarse from moaning his name.

"That..This was amazing Naruto. I'm so glad to be with you.." Naruto smiled and held her close as he brought the covers over her but widened his eyes when he felt her hand stop him. He looked into her eyes to see the passionate fire burning and ready to go!

"You aren't getting out of this that easily Mr! It's only Friday.." she glanced towards the clock "make that Saturday morning and we have plenty of time before school starts on Monday! We aren't leaving this room until then!" Naruto had his mouth wide open, she wanted _that_ much sex?!

"**Looks like we have a winner! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A NYMPHO AND A PERVERT!"**

Naruto smirked and kissed Karin passionately before he pulled her up and made her get on her hands and knees. As he began to pump into her core from behind, Naruto thought he would clarify something with his horny girlfriend.

"Hey Karin, does your bathroom count as 'this' room?" Karin just smiled at him as he kept pounding into her, thinking in her head.

'_Thank Kami it's only Saturday!'_

* * *

DONE, FIRST LEMON EVAR! TELL ME HOW I DID! It took almost five hours to write this chapter so you better review and enjoy it!

REVIEW, and review some more.

I've got this story roughly planned out until the end so it should be coming to a close soon.

Bye Bye


	11. Last Day, Summer Fun!

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 10**

**Last Day, Summer Fun!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School,

Enjoy the Show!

**LEMON ALERT/kinda kinky ;)**

* * *

"But Karin, I hate apples!"

"Well then eat the damn orange!"

"But...I don't like oranges!"

"Dammit Naruto!" Karin sat with Naruto in the school cafeteria, trying to force her boyfriend into eating something nutricious for once instead of ramen, but he kept coming with half-assed excuses.

"Sorry Karin, I'm just so excited that today is our last day!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, and it made Karin just sigh and laugh a little at his antics. Today was their last day before summer break.

Starting the last week of school after their 'fun' weekend had been difficult, since they were constantly trying to get into each others pants. Karin couldn't deny her urge to have sex with Naruto, because now that she had done it with the one she loved so much, it just felt right to go all the way _whenever_. The school had a few rumors going around after everyone saw them leave the dance early, but most were just played off as rumors, something that both of them were happy about. The only real obstacle of their relationship anymore was Hinata, but Naruto still hadn't picked up on her advances and Karin had made sure to keep his attention away from her, but she couldn't always hold her off.

_'Speak of the devil, here comes the little tramp now.'_

Karin glared at the approaching figure of Hinata who gladly glared back at the red head, zoning out everything around them, including Naruto. The blond had been admiring his girlfriend's new look, she had changed her appearance a bit after Naruto had complimented on how she looked at prom. She now wore here smaller, modern glasses and had her hair in a small bun that sprouted a pony tail that went straight to the middle of her back, just like on the dance night.

He awoke from his gazing when he noticed Karin glaring at someone, but he already had a hunch on who it was, since it had been going on every time they saw her. Naruto didn't understand why Karin always tried to keep him away from Hinata, she was nice and hadn't done anything to him or her. He looked at Hinata and gave a little wave, which immediately broke her from the glaring contest and she smiled brightly at Naruto, much to Karin's chagrin.

"Hello Hinata!"

"Hello Naruto-kun! Do you mind if I sit with you?" Karin knew she had to react fast, but she was too slow to stop Naruto.

"Sure, why not?" Hinata smiled again and secretly sent a victorious smirk in Karin's direction, one that was not lost on the red head.

The Hyuuga sat next down to Naruto, _discreetly_ scooting her chair next to Naruto and saw Karin do the same in response. She began to eat her homemade cinnamon rolls, her favorite dish while Naruto just took a bite out of the apple that Karin had forced him to eat. His girlfriend smirked in triumph and kissed the unhappily munching boy on the cheek and set her hand over his own.

Hinata frowned at the intimate interaction between the two, she wished that it had been _her_ to feed him instead of Karin. Even though Naruto hated eating the fruit, he smiled whenever he looked at Karin and ate the food because she told him to, what was so special about her?

"So Naruto, are you ready for our date tomorrow, the summer resort?" Naruto looked at Karin and nodded his head, smiling at the thought. He had been the one to suggest the idea actually, the resort had just opened and Naruto wanted to check it out, _and_ he wanted to see Karin in a bikini.

"You bet Karin, I can't wait! We get to celebrate our summer break at a water park _and_ we get to stay the night in their hotel!" Karin's eyes narrowed seductively and she leaned in close to Naruto's ear.

"I hear the beds are very _warm and cozy_, Naruto-kun..would you mind keeping me company?" Naruto blushed and looked at Karin who was smiling innocently.

_'She is just trying to get to me that's all.'_

"You know it Karin, we will have _plenty_ of fun together." He breathed huskily into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

Hinata watched the quiet interaction, wondering what the two were talking about, but decided to focus on the more important task at hand. They were going to a summer resort on Saturday, tomorrow! Hinata had to be there, to try and keep the two away from each other and maybe get Naruto _closer_ to her. She smirked deviously at the thought.

"Hey Hinata we'll see you later, we have to go talk to someone, come on Naruto!" Karin pulled Naruto and walked off, Naruto was taken by surprise. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, or invite Hinata to the pool party!

Karin had figured Naruto would try to invite Hinata, so she got them out of there quick before he could say anything. She began to lead him over to Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, all three were sitting together and finishing up their lunch. Karin waved to them and stood next to Ino, she quickly whispered into the blond's ear.

"We are having a summer vacation celebration at the new summer resort, want to come?" Ino looked at the red head and smiled, nodding her head.

"Hey Shika, Choji? You guys wanna come with Karin and me to the beach resort?" Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and back to Naruto, both had big smiles on their faces. Both nodded and Naruto gave both a thumbs up and a high five, the two girls just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Boys will boys." Naruto heard that and snorted.

"And girls will be girls." Karin was surprised Naruto actually gave the little retort and began to roll up her sleeves.

"Oh Naruto-kun?" She asked for him sweetly and waved him over with an alluring finger, but he knew her game and began to sweat. Naruto pretended to look at the time and took his chance.

"Wow guys, I better get back to class! Can't miss learning about..uh Physical Education?" Naruto stuttered out the last part, cursing himself for thinking that P.E. actually taught him something. He began to run away towards the gym with Karin hot on his trail, shaking her fist.

"I'll give you the first lesson, dodge my fist using only your face!"

* * *

"Ready Naruto?" Karin asked rhetorically to the boy that was practically bouncing up and down right next to her. Both were walking right up with their invited friends to the summer resort, a large condo-like building that was quite tall; the pools were on the opposite side of the building, hidden from their view.

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Kiba and Choji yelled at the same time, giving each other a high five.

Ino and Shikamaru just looked at each other and shook their heads, Shino walked on, not bothering to show any acknowledgment. Rock Lee and Tenten brought up the rear, holding each other's hands and pointing out all the sights on the boulevard. Karin turned back to looking at the resort from her friends and held Naruto's arm tightly, her duffel bag in the other.

"Hey Karin, what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked and Karin checked her time, they had gotten here pretty early, 11:00.

"Well, I guess we can check in and go look at our rooms, then we can go swimming!" All the guys pumped their fists in excitement and the girls were blushing from embarassment.

"Hey Kiba, when is Hinata supposed to come." Kiba looked at Shikamaru and shrugged, only to be plowed over by a fuming Karin.

"You INVITED THAT GIRL!?" Kiba looked at the angry red head and just nodded dumbly, not seeing the problem.

"Uh yeah, I think Ne.." Kiba spared a glance at Tenten and her eyes narrowed. "Uh that one dude that hangs around her is going to come too." Naruto waggled his eyebrows at Kiba.

"Ah..first date huh Kiba? You're moving pretty fast, but you'll never catch up!" Karin just slapped the back of his head and kept walking and Kiba just blushed and smirked.

"Oh come on Naruto, it won't take me _that_ long to catch up with someone like you and Karin, right? I mean come on, it's not like you've done _it_ yet." Naruto and Karin momentarilly froze and blushed, they started to walk again only much faster.

Ino eyed Karin suspiciously with a smirk while the guys just looked at Naruto in unbridled awe and _envy_. Tenten just blushed at the thought of sex and thought about asking Karin how it went, eying Naruto in an appraising gaze. Kiba was still confused at the whole reaction and scratched his head.

"What? You guy's haven't _really_ done _it_, have you?!" Kiba looked at either for a response and only recieved a 'shut up' cough from Naruto. "FUCK DUDE! JUST WHEN I THINK I CAN CATCH UP WITH NARUTO, HE GOES AND HAS.." Shino is upon him immediately and slaps a hand over his mouth, Kiba looks at the loner and he slowly turns to face the dog boy.

"You are very loud, I believe Naruto-kun and Karin-san wish to keep that kind of information to themselves. You would do well to respect their wishes as a friend." Kiba lowered his arms and nodded, sporting a disappointed frown on his face as they entered the resort.

"You really are a buzzkill, Shino."

* * *

"Ah these beds really _are_ warm and cozy huh Naruto?" Naruto nodded and felt the warm silk sheets on the bed, Karin was lying on it, looking at him. "I bet we could have a lot of fun.. we haven't done _it_ in a while."

Naruto looked at Karin and she was smirking, her hand was on her breast and she was squeezing it, Naruto felt his pants get tight. Karin began to moan his name and he just wanted to tackle her, but he knew that the others would wonder where they went for such a long time if they had sex now.

"Come on Karin, we can do that all night tonight. Right now, we have to go swimming with our friends and have a party!" Naruto set his hand over Karin's and saw her pout at being denied, but she immediately brightened.

"Alright Naruto, but I expect _a lot_ of fun tonight, got it?" Naruto gulped and nodded at her threatening demeanor. There was a knock on the door and Naruto went to open it, Karin watched lazily from the bed.

_'Damn Naruto has a nice ass..Uh I really am a bit too horny.'_

"Hey Shikamaru whats up?" Shikamaru was at the door with his hands in his pockets, already changed into his green swim trunks.

"Hey Naruto, everybody is ready to go to the pool, we were wondering when you would join us?" Naruto looked back at Karin and she shrugged and got up, she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out Naruto's orange and black swim trunks and her own red two piece bikini.

"Looks like we'll be right out Shika, has Hinata shown up yet? I'm sure Kiba is dying to see her in a bikini." Shikamaru's face took up a scowl and he looked down the hall to where the others were waiting.

"Yeah Hinata and Neji arrived shortly after us, she's been asking for you a lot. Its' been bringing Kiba down.." Naruto looked confusedly at Shikamaru, why would Hinata want to see him? Karin grimaced. "But the good news is that Tenten hasn't yelled at Neji at all, in fact she is completely ignoring him and talking to Lee instead." The couple softened at hearing that.

"Good, I'm glad she finally realized Neji would never give her what she needed, you can go tell them that Naruto and I will meet you out there shortly. Come on Naruto, let's go change." Karin closed the door and pulled Naruto away by the ear, ignoring his pained expression.

Karin had no qualms about changing in front of Naruto and quickly began to take off her short shorts and black t-shirt, followed by her bra and panties. Naruto blushed a bit but just smiled and stripped himself, slipping on his trunks and placing their dirty clothes away. He came right up to Karin's behind while she slipped on her bikini, he grabbed her waist and brought her close.

Karin moaned as Naruto began to nip at her neck and knead her ample bosom, her hands wandered to the hem of his trunks and slipped in, stroking the boy. Naruto stopped kissing her neck but continued to massage her breasts while he whispered into her ear, driving her crazy with hormones.

"You look marvelous in that bikini Karin..but we really should be going." Karin groaned in disappointment as the boy walked away and stood by the door, a teasing smirk on his lips. Karin pouted and threw a small pillow at him, one he deftly dodged.

"Jerk.." Karin walked over to her duffel and checked to make sure _all_ of her clothing was present and she smirked upon finding everything in order.

She undid her ponytail and bun, letting her hair fall to her sides and down her back as she walked up to Naruto and took his hand into hers. She smiled at him innocently while thinking about what they were going to do tonight, she already had a plan of course.

_'Tonight is going to be very fun..I wonder what Naruto will think of what I brought..'_

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" Choji catapulted into the pool, creating a giant wave that got everyone in and around the pool soaked with water. Naruto and Karin had just arrived and now were covered in water, unprepared for the Akimichi's infamous cannonball.

"Naruto-kun! Over here!" Naruto and Karin looked to see Hinata and Neji off to the side, she appeared to be tanning in the sun's rays while Neji just kept a watchful eye on her. Naruto waved at the girl before picking up Karin and throwing both himself and Karin into the pool, making her squeal in surprise.

"Naruto!" Karin resurfaced and immediately charged the blond, he hadn't even said anything, he just threw her into the pool!

_'You are going to get it you little..'_

"Ahh! Ino, Lee help me!" Naruto began to swim over towards the two but Ino just swam off. Rock Lee looked prepared to defend Naruto and he quickly swam in front of the giant tidal wave that carried the fuming Karin, he held up a hand for her to stop.

"I will not allow you to harm Naruto-kun, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN..!!"Lee was cut off when he was roughly pushed out of the way by the red head, sending him hurtling into Kiba, both were sent sprawling away.

"Oh crap..Hey Karin-ch.." Naruto was stopped when Karin bonked him on the head, sending him crashing into the pool's floor.

Karin dusted her hands off and began to swim off when she felt a tingling by her feet, she looked down to see Naruto kissing up her legs and coming to a rest right over the bikini, kissing the obstructing garment. She shivered in delight as Naruto laid a few kisses on it and even gave a little test lick, but she swatted him away before anyone noticed.

"Naruto-kun.." Naruto turned around to find Hinata in front of him in a white and purple bikini, barely containing her well sized breasts. Naruto blushed a bit and Hinata smirked, she grabbed his arm and started talking to him while Karin wasn't around.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to swim with me? I haven't gotten much time to talk to you since I came back..coming to the pool party was my idea of getting to be close to you." Naruto gave a hesitant smile to the girl and began to ponder her words. Get closer to him? She couldn't like him, she danced with Kiba and has been his close friend forever..right?

"Uh sure Hinata.." Naruto caste a sad glance towards Karin who was talking with Ino and Tenten about something, but he shrugged. What was a little swim going to hurt, he didn't even notice that Hinata had taken him to the far side of the pool, where they could be alone.

* * *

"So..you two _did_ have sex?" Tenten asked, clarifying with Karin the awkward situation before they arrived. Karin nodded, silently glaring at Ino who had dragged her away from Naruto to talk about such a _bad _subject for her to talk about, seeing as how it had been on her mind for a while now.

"Yes we did, happy now?!" Ino and Tenten backed off and held up their hands in surrender, not wanting to get Karin angry.

"Sorry Karin, we just wanted to check. You two have been a lot more..touchy touchy since we got back from the weekend after the dance, everyone figured something was up." Karin just snorted and shrugged.

"So, it's not like its' changed anything, we both love each other so that's why we did it. You have a problem with that?" Ino and Tenten shook their heads and Karin sighed and looked around for Naruto, but she couldn't see him.

"Hey, do you guys see Naruto?" Tenten shook her head but Ino was pointing to the far side of the pool, and Karin looked to see Naruto swimming with Hinata hanging off his arm.

"That little bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" Ino and Tenten swam after Karin, to try and act as damage control with what little will be left of Hinata.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Karin had practically barreled into Naruto and Hinata stood off to the side, watching the scene.

"Oh hey Karin.."

"Don't 'hey Karin' me, what the hell are you doing with her?!" Naruto felt anger surge through him, why couldn't he hang out with Hinata?

"Karin, I was just hanging out with Hinata, calm down! You were talking with Ino and Tenten and I didn't want to interrupt, besides, she asked to swim with me." Karin looked stunned and moved her eyes from Naruto to Hinata, who held an innocent smile on her face.

"..Whatever, I don't care hang out with her as much as you want!" Karin gave them the cold shoulder and swam away, hesitantly followed by Ino and Tenten. Naruto watched her go with a frown on his face and he looked back to Hinata, who was just barely able to frown before Naruto looked.

"Sorry Hinata, but I have to go see Karin." Naruto didn't wait for an answer and swam off towards the rest of the teens, leaving Hinata behind in the dust.

"Dammit Naruto..."

* * *

"Please Karin-chan.."

"No."

"But Karin-chan.."

"I said no!"

"Fine then..I'm headed back up to our room. See you guys later." Naruto left in a huff and left a shocked and saddened Karin behind along with their friends.

Naruto had been trying to apologize the entire time, but Karin wouldn't hear any of it. Ino tried to get Naruto to understand that she was just blinded by jealously, and that he should just wait a while, but Naruto was always a direct person. When she didn't talk to him at all, he got angry and walked off, leaving Karin time to think about what she did.

"Dammit Naruto..why did I have to do that!" Karin started beating herself on the head but was stopped by Shino surprisingly, he just shook his head.

"Karin-san, Naruto is confused and angry about your animosity towards Hinata and why you wouldn't accept his apology. You should just explain, sometimes Naruto can't get the information into his brain when he needs to the most, you'll have to help him, go talk to him." Karin looked surprised at bug boy's advice but nodded and ran off towards their hotel room.

Everyone guffawed at Shino, when did he get to be so..understanding? Kiba patted the hooded boy on the shoulder and got his attention, the dog trainer had a smile on his face.

"Not bad Shino, if your father's job doesn't work for you, you would make a good doctor!" Shino looked at Kiba and then at the ground and sighed.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Ino decided to break up the solemn mood.

"Hey everybody, let's head back to our rooms and change! This resort is huge, we can just explore the mall and food court they got here!" Everyone seemed to agree and went off in the general direction of the elevators.

Hinata, however, lagged behind and went into a separate elevator and pressed the button for Naruto's floor. Since the argument she accidentally started turned out so well, Hinata decided to exploit Naruto's hurt feelings and move in for the prize, Karin wouldn't stand a chance. She hummed a victory tune in her mind as she waited for the elevator to reach the floor.

_'Naruto-kun will be mine!'_

* * *

Naruto stood on his room's balcony sulking over the heated encounter, he and Karin had never had a real argument before, and he felt the fear of _breaking up_. He hadn't fathomed his life without Karin since they had been together, and now that he had been denied even speaking to her, he was trying to realize the harsh reality of being without her.

He looked down at his necklace and began to cry while holding it, wishing and hoping that Karin would just forgive him. If it meant never speaking to another girl again, he would gladly do it just to be able to hold her in his arms. Naruto was so caught up in his grief that he couldn't hear the room's door open and close silently and another door being opened and closed, he just stood watching the sun hang in the sky.

Karin had entered the room as quietly as possible and searched for Naruto, finding him on the balcony, she smirked.

_'Plenty of time to put on my little 'present' for Naruto.'_

She quickly set to starting her plan while Naruto continued to think up desperate plans to save his relationship with Karin.

_'I could sing..no wait I suck at that..I could buy her ramen..no that's a crappy idea...I could get her to have hot, rough make up sex with me..nah she wouldn't go for that.'_

**"You would be surprised kid."**

_'Ah! Why haven't you been talking recently fox?'_ Kyuubi shrugged.

**"Didn't feel like it."**

All of a sudden, Naruto heard the definite sound of a gun being 'cocked' and felt something against his back, and he brought his hands up slowly.

"Um..I didn't do anything?" Naruto said in more of a question, he thought he could hear a giggle but he wasn't sure.

"I want you to turn around slowly." Naruto knew that voice, but why was she doing this? Was she really that pissed that she was going to shoot him?

"Karin, I don't think.."

"Do it Naruto!..please." Naruto could hear a desperation, a longing in her voice that sounded much like his own so he turned around slowly. As soon as he did though, he almost fell unconscious and died a happy man from seeing what his girlfriend was wearing.

**"Whoa mama.." **

Karin stood in a bossy pose with a hand on her hip and the other holding a toy gun, the source of Naruto's misplaced fear. She wore her thigh high boots and black short shorts but her top was the centerpiece of the outfit. She wore a small, tight blue shirt with a deputy badge pinned to it, her cleavage bursting out of the unbuttoned top. Her hair was down as it was when they were swimming but she wore a police hat with another badge on the front, and she had a naughty smirk on her face.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun? I always liked dress-up, guess it transformed into role play as I got older!"

Karin did a little spin to show off her police outfit and Naruto noticed that her short shorts were actually a few sizes smaller than her regular pairs at least, that's what he thought from seeing her round and tight ass so _clearly_. He also noticed some plastic handcuffs hanging off the short shorts and he held back a kinky smirk.

_'Bondage Karin? That **is** pretty hot..'_

"Karin..what are you.." She quieted him by kissing him on the lips but pulled back before he could grab a hold of her and she scolded him.

"Uh uh uh Naruto..you are under arrest and _I _call the shots here, understand?" She saw him give a slow nod and then pointed inside. "Now get in there and up against a wall now!".

**LEMON ALERT!**

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto walked with his hands in the air and stepped into the room, placing his hands on the wall while she 'frisked' him for weapons.

Her hands roamed his chest and felt his muscles, purring when he would flex them to show off to her. Karin's hands soon reached his member and she stroked him through his trunks, making him moan and groan from her ministrations.

"You've been a bad boy Naruto and you have to go to jail. First you leave me hanging all hot and bothered in our room and then you came back up here without _me_. You'll be going to the slammer for sure.." Naruto felt as though he should act like a villain and suddenly started laughing, something which startled Karin, believing Naruto would be submissive.

"I'm not going anywhere, you should have called for backup. A little girl like you can stand no chance against the world's greatest Ramen thief, Naruto Uzumaki!" And with that, Naruto spun around and grabbed a stunned Karin and threw her against the wall, but not enough to hurt.

He used one hand to hold her wrists while the other grabbed the hand cuffs and placed them on each wrist, Karin futilely tried to struggle against Naruto but silently realized how _hot_ she felt to be submissive to Naruto. After he had detained her with the cuffs, Naruto's hands were free to roam and one went straight for her tight little short shorts, groping her ass through the material.

Karin moaned as Naruto worked her ass and breasts at the same time, but she wanted to stay in character a little longer before the mindless bondage sex!

"You'll never get away with this..Ramen thief!" She paused to moan loudly and felt his hand go over her mouth, silencing her. He laughed again as he continued to grope her breasts and grind his dick against her ass, loving to hear her muffled moans and screams.

"We'll see about that, little Ms. police officer. One thing is for sure though, today, _you_ were the one that got caught, and _I_ plan to take full advantage of that!"

Naruto kept his hand over his mouth as he used the other to push her onto the bed and he slowly stripped her off the shirt, allowing it to crumple around her arms and add to her entanglement. Her muffled moans intensified as she realized Naruto was taking off her short shorts and she hadn't even bothered to put on any underwear, he was headed straight to business!

"First order of business, you're going to suck me off!"

Karin got chills when she received the order from Naruto and felt herself being lifted into a kneeling position on the bed, Naruto was standing on the piece of furniture and allowed her to be at equal height with his dick. His hand was slowly removed from her mouth but before he forced his member down her throat, he kissed her in a sloppy, but passionate kiss that made both moan.

"Mmmm.." Karin moaned but was quickly silenced by a large organ in her mouth and realized that he had pushed himself into her, abruptly ending their kiss. She still had her hands cuffed and Naruto's hand guided her in the movements, she sucked while he gently pulled and pushed. His moans filled the room and the wet sound of Karin sucking him echoed, intensifying their pleasure.

Naruto began to feel the eventual tightening and warmth in his loins intensify and just kept Karin moving on himself, not even bothering with a warning. Karin didn't need one though, she could feel his member twitching and she was welcoming the salty liquid that the boy would pour out. She wasn't disappointed when Naruto finally held her close and came into her throat, forcing her to relax her muscles or be choked, but she was able to drink every drop without even a single spill.

Naruto sighed and pulled out of her mouth, quickly slapping a hand back over her mouth to quiet any protests. He finished removing her pants but chose to keep her boots on, they added to the appeal of the outfit. He turned her over so she would lay on her stomach but made sure to keep her ass sticking out in the air, a perfect prize for his next conquest.

"Alright cop, let's see how you like it up the ass!"

Karin's gasp was again muffled but she began to truly resist Naruto, she had heard horror stories about getting it in the rear and didn't feel ready. Naruto frowned a bit that Karin was so scared of his idea but promised himself that no matter what his villain persona would say, _he_ would make it the most pleasurable experience they had had so far.

He got up quickly and moved to Karin's duffel bag, looking for something he could use, she writhed on the bed, attempting to get free but at the same time she _wasn't_ trying either.

"Aha!" Naruto pulled out a bandanna clothe and walked slowly up to Karin, quickly stripping himself of the orange swim trunks before proceeding any further.

Karin looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he was _begging_ for her to trust him so she gave an almost invisible nod and saw Naruto give a sweet smile but then it turned to a devious smirk. She smirked as well, back in character.

"I don't know what you're planning but.." Karin was muffled when the bandanna was placed over her mouth and effectively gagged her and Naruto decided to use some of Karin's cum to lubricate himself before he _slowly_ entering her rear.

Karin moaned in pain as he slowly entered her rear, feeling like a virgin all over again. Naruto held it in place until her groans and screams subsided and began to thrust slowly in and out, eliciting moans from both himself and his red headed girlfriend.

Both were so lost in the new found pleasure that neither noticed the door _slowly_ open.

* * *

_'Finally, Naruto-kun's floor! I just hope that bitch got what was coming to her, probably sent herself crying home from the break up.'_

Hinata walked with a slow, haughty swagger towards Naruto's room and she loosened up her clothes a bit, just to give the thick headed boy a hint. She giggled in excitement and set a hand on the handle to his door but found it locked. The card key lock was red and showed that she needed to swipe the room's key to get in.

She was about to call for Naruto to open the door when she listened to an odd sound that emanated from the room. Pressing herself against the door, she heard moans and groans that sounded like Naruto and she was afraid that something bad might have happened to him, oh how the ignorance table had turned!

As if by the act of a vengeful god of writing, the door clicked open and the lock turned green, signifying that she could enter. She slowly opened the door, looking out for the obvious intruder that had captured Naruto-kun but could find none whatsoever. She looked about the small hallway and into the bedroom and saw something, her eyes widened, it was _them_!

The two were having what appeared to be very intense intercourse on their bed and Karin looked to be tied up and gagged with Naruto ramming into her from behind. Hinata blushed and squealed very loudly from embarrassment, causing the 'heated' occupants to look in her direction and adopt shocked, but not _embarrassed_ faces.

"Naruto..k..k..kun W-what are you.."

Naruto looked from Hinata to Karin and his girlfriend was practically smirking beneath the gag, he could tell by her eyes. Naruto realized now that Hinata had been trying to get in the way of his relationship with the love of his life and he smirked towards Hinata, he wouldn't be ignorant to her advances anymore.

"Oh Hinata, _so_ rude of you to barge into _our_ room at a time like this, but if you must know, I'm just having sex with my girlfriend, isn't that right Karin-chan?" Hinata spared a glance at the red head who was nodding her head, not bothering to speak.

"B..b..but I thought tha..that you bro-" Naruto glared at the girl and she shrunk under her gaze.

"No we didn't break up, no thanks to you. But..Ahhh.." Naruto felt Karin move her ass to signal him to keep moving, so he began to pump in and out of her, making the girl moan. "But..I..won't..let..your affection..stop my rela-..tionship with Karin..just beca..use you want..me! Ah Karin!"

Naruto thrust into Karin repeatedly during his speech, causing him to speak slowly and yell out parts of it when he thrust into her, all the while trying to talk over her sexy moans. Watching them have sex and hearing Naruto's declaration was too much for Hinata and she fainted right in the doorway, making both of them laugh at her.

"Alright Ms. police officer, now time for the real prize!"

Naruto suddenly pulled out of her and stuck himself right into her core, causing her body to writhe and her back to bend in pleasure. He felt her liquids rush out of her as she tightened her warm insides, signifying her release. Naruto felt himself grow faint as he grew closer to climax, and he moaned Karin's name before he came within her.

Naruto held onto her tightly as they rode out their pleasure trip, embracing the warmth that they could only give to each other. After some time, Naruto undid Karin's hand cuffs and took off the bandanna as she slept, already passed out from the overwhelming experience. He covered the tired girl with the blanket and put some pants on, he walked over to Hinata and carried her over to the couch in their room.

Naruto later called Neji up to get her to which he dutifully arrived and carried the sleeping Hinata away, no questions asked. Naruto took off his pants, again in the nude, and crawled into bed with his newly awoken girlfriend. Her eyes were half-lidded from sleep as she stared at his figure that now lay next to her, and she felt his strong, warm arms embrace her.

Karin leaned her head onto his shoulder for a pillow and kissed his cheek before laying back down, and muttering her good nights.

"Love you, Naruto." Naruto looked down at her face and smiled.

"Love you more, Karin. Sweet dreams." Naruto continued to hold her as they both fell into the warm embrace of sleep, allowing happy thoughts and dreams to flow through their resting minds.

* * *

"So..what were you guys doing that made Hinata just faint?" Kiba questioned as everyone left the resort together the next morning, having _thoroughly_ enjoyed themselves. Kiba had meant to ask as soon as he got the chance, but it seemed as if everyone but him already knew.

All the girls giggled at his silly question and all the guys face palmed at how stupid he had to be. Naruto and Karin looked at each other and looked back to Kiba.

"I was taking Naruto's stallion in my rear, she just happened to walk in on us." Karin answered nonchalantly receiving gasps and shocked faces from how casually she explained. Kiba got an instant nosebleed and started cursing how Naruto kept beating him at _everything_!

Naruto walked with Karin in the front and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Karin-chan, did you like our little role play or was it a bit too much?" Naruto was curious because personally, coupled with the light bondage, it was a _very arousing_ experience. Karin smirked at his question and held his cheek while she kissed it and whispered into his ear the perfect answer.

"Of course I enjoyed it baka, I'm the one that started it..I also have more outfits at home, I'll _bring _them over sometime so we can.._experiment_." Naruto instantly got a nosebleed and started having dirty thoughts about Karin in a nurse outfit or even as a naughty cat burglar! Karin laughed at his flushed expression and just walked on, content with the thought that her boyfriend was into that kind of stuff.

_'Definitely picked the right one, hope we get to experiment soon..We have all summer vacation too..I can't wait to get started!'_

* * *

Done! I enjoyed writing it and also as a warning there will be a small time skip next chapter, Naruto and Karin will be in their senior year!

Review


	12. Senior year, Rings a Plenty!

**The Hebi Geek and the Foxy Idiot**

**Chapter 11**

**Senior year, Rings a Plenty!**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME/MANGA!**

**NarutoxKarin**

AU. High School,

Enjoy the Show!

**LEMON ALERT**

* * *

_Karin's Apartment_

The alarm clock went off, rousing Karin from her blissful slumber. She rolled over and hit the thing with all she had, breaking it with a satisfying 'crack'. Karin looked at the calendar and saw that today was a Monday, meaning she had to go to school.

The red head rolled back over and shook the lump that was next to her, stopping his pleasant snoring and bring him into the waking world. Naruto leaned on his elbow and scratched his head, wondering what was going on. Karin laughed a bit and kissed him on his cheek, getting his attention to which he smiled at her.

"Morning Karin!" She sighed happily as he hugged her, their naked bodies squishing against each other.

"Morning Naruto. Ready for school?" Naruto cringed at that, he hated school _so_ much, especially now that he was a senior.

"No..but you'll be there so it's alright!" Karin laughed at her boyfriend again, glad to see he hadn't changed over the past year of them being together.

Over the summer, Naruto and Karin, after much deliberation and argument, decided that Naruto would move in with her. Naruto didn't like the idea simply because he felt like he would be mooching off of Karin, even with his allowance and inheritance of money he had; Karin had slapped him silly and told him to just get his ass inside, and he had lived there since.

"As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you Naruto, we need to get ready."

Naruto sighed and released his girlfriend, opting to lay in bed and watch her change in front of him. He smiled when she purposely moved her ass towards him while she was putting on her panties; he eyed her breasts hungrily when she placed her bra on, accentuating their size further and making them jiggle.

"You are such a perv!" Karin mumbled playfully, just loud enough for him to hear it. This made both burst out laughing, Naruto got up and moved to hold her in his arms.

"Yeah, but I am your perv, _and_ I happen to remember someone telling me all about how she was a perv too!" Karin giggled and hit his arm playfully for bringing up all her 'perverted moments', she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah yeah lover boy, now go and put your clothes on, shoo!" Naruto laughed a bit and moved to his side of the bed, fishing under the covers for his boxers.

Karin had just finished putting on her short shorts when she decided to eye Naruto's piece while he put on his orange boxers, and Naruto purposely put them on _slowly_.

"Still like what you see there, Karin?" She blushed a bit and waved him off, smiling through it all.

"Of course, that _is_ the reason I'm with you remember?" Naruto pouted at that.

"Hey hey, that wasn't nice." Karin had just put on her thigh highs and started to pick out a decent shirt, purposely ignoring him.

Naruto sighed and finished putting on his outfit, waiting for his girl to finish up with her hair. It was still in the bun/ponytail combo, something that Naruto enjoyed to no end. Even with her new style though, she loved to let it free when they made love, something that suited Naruto just fine.

As Naruto observed her, he couldn't begin to think of life without Karin, and a familiar thought ran through his head again.

_'Engagement ring..'_

Naruto shook his head clear, she would never go for that..would she? Karin had just put on her glasses and was out of her bedroom with a smile, she moved to Naruto who was sitting on the couch listening to the news with his tea. She sat down next to him and felt his free arm wrap around her shoulders, and she sighed happily.

"I love you Naruto." Naruto felt his cheek get kissed again and looked into her red eyes, feeling the warmth he always felt from hearing those three words.

"I love you too Karin." He kissed her on the lips, hoping that he would always be the one to kiss those lips of hers.

* * *

_Karin's Apartment, After School, One Week Later_

"Guh! I hate homework!" Naruto and Karin walked into their apartment, Karin already had a splitting headache from his whining.

"Naruto, shut up! I'm your tutor remember? I'm not going to let you fail!" Naruto looked back at Karin with an apologetic frown and went to the medicine cabinet, his baby had a headache because of him.

"Sorry Karin, here. An aspirin for you, and a massage!" Karin smiled at how sweet he could be and sat on the couch, taking the aspirin and waiting for it to work.

Naruto moved behind the couch and began to rub her shoulders firmly, he knew that she approved of hard massages after school, _soft_ massages in bed.

"_Oh_....that feels _so_ good Naruto!" She moaned out, making Naruto smirk in accomplishment over his work.

"I'm glad you think so Karin, I'm sorry for the headache too." Karin just giggled, Naruto could be so cute sometimes, hell he was cute all the time.

"It's alright Naruto, I hate school just as much as you do, I'm just better at hiding it." Naruto gasped, you could do that?

"Alright..my headache doesn't hurt as much anymore, so let's get to" Karin stopped talking when she felt Naruto's hands move from the back of her neck to a little lower, unhooking her bra and cupping her nice breasts.

She moaned at his touch, he pinched and twisted the nipples, all the while squeezing her firm bosom.

"Oh..Naruto! I think..we need..Ah..a different tutoring for today." Naruto smirked and vaulted over the couch, sitting down next to her and kissing her red lips.

She pushed him away after a little tongue duel and made him lie on his back, more like pushing him into the couch. He laughed and helped her get his shirt off, she moved her hands over his toned chest, oh how she loved the feel of it. Naruto wanted her shirt off too, he wanted to see what he got to play with, and Karin happily obliged, throwing the garment away from herself.

Karin was now straddling Naruto, he now was leaning up, kissing and sucking her soft and pure neck, his hands roaming from her breasts to her ass, she was moaning so loud.

"AH! Naruto..enough teasing..we need to make sure you can get an A+!"

Karin moved down so that she was now level with his pants, she quickly stripped them away along with his boxers, leaving him in nothing but his orange socks. She wasted no time into putting his member in her mouth and felt a proud warmth when she heard him moan and groan, she was in complete control.

"OH! Karin.." Karin moved her mouth away and glared at him, confusing the blond.

"That's Karin-_sensei_ to you Naruto, otherwise.._no. more. tutoring._" Naruto was shocked, Karin would stop if he didn't call her that?!

"Yes, Karin-sensei. Please continue!" Karin smirked went back down on him, bringing him all the way in her mouth so he was touching the back of her throat.

She began to hum a random tune and Naruto felt the vibrations, the warming coil in his abdomen felt like it was about to snap. Combine their foreplay with her amazing blow job, and Naruto was one K'Oed Jinchuuriki.

"Karin..I'm gonna.." Her ministrations intensified, keeping only his head inside her mouth; she waited for his tasty treat. She was not disappointed when the spurts of thick liquid hit the back of her throat, the salty stuff that made her go crazy.

Naruto watched as his girlfriend swallowed his seed, now he just wanted to be inside of her. She took her mouth off of him only after cleaning him thouroughly, ending with one long suck.

"So..good..AH!" Karin was taken by surprise when Naruto flipped her onto her back, already stripping her of the short shorts and panties, he was inside before she could even say 'go'.

"AH! Naruto..so rough..sensei likey!" Naruto smiled and kept his hands on her hips, keeping her steady as he rammed into her.

Each time he would get so far in, she would arch her back in pleasure, the moans echoed throughout the apartment. When she would bring herself up, Naruto would always launch himself at her breasts, nipping and sucking at the wonderful things, intensifying both of their pleasure senses.

"Naruto..Naruto..NARUTO!" Karin's insides suddenly tightened, and Naruto knew that she had reached her peak, her liquids flowed freely.

Feeling like he still had some time before he would reach that point, Naruto flipped them so _she was _on top this time, and Karin looked surprised but happy.

"Karin's turn! I'm gonna ride you like a stallion Naru!" She brought herself up, Naruto itching in anticipation; she rammed down onto him, skin hitting skin with a snap.

Both teenagers moaned at the feeling, their insides were on fire. Karin felt like she was jello, just coming off of her first high to this new found pleasure in a different position was too much. Naruto felt the same, his first and last time coming up, her walls clamped around him on a particular strong thrust, holding him there as she prepared herself.

"Come inside Naru! Inside!" Naruto felt her relax and he gave one last thrust before he came, mixing their fluids and let them flow with each other.

The two brought the other in a hungry kiss, holding each other and riding out their wonderful feelings of sexual bliss.

* * *

_Karin's bedroom_

Naruto sat on the end of Karin's bed, waiting for her to get out of the shower. He was looking at a small, black box in his hands, unsure of what to do with the contents inside of it. He had picked up a ring for Karin and had fumbled and played with it since he got it in the past week, wondering if he should, or when would be the right time.

_'Karin and I, we have come so far..could this really be the best thing for us? What if she thinks it's too fast? Hell, even I think it's too fast but..I'm not sure. Does everyone go through this..or am I just too stupid to make up my damn'_

"Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his head to see Karin in a small pink bath robe, she was looking at him curiously, probably wondering what he was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto started sweating bullets, trying to find an escape route.

"Um..the floor?" Naruto wanted to hit himself, how stupid did he have to be? Karin obviously didn't buy that and jumped on the bed, crawling over to where Naruto was.

"Naruto..what are you.." She gasped when she saw the small box, wondering if it was what she figured it was. His indecisiveness and confusion over the past few weeks must have been because of this, he had wanted to pop the 'question' to her.

"I'm sorry! Just pretend you didn't see anything!" Naruto tried to stash it under the bed but was stopped by Karin's hand, she gripped his arm firmly.

"No..I want to see it Naruto.." Naruto was already embarrassed and afraid, she was just adding to his worry.

"But Karin.." She got angry, why was he so afraid?

"Give it!" Karin got the box away from him and opened it slowly, gaping at the silver engagement ring, a red stone in the middle.

Naruto couldn't look, he didn't want to, she probably hated the ring too! God, why was he such an idiot, why did he take it out in the first place?

"Naruto.."

_'Here it comes..'_

"Aren't you supposed to ask me the question first?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her, the ring already fit snuggly on her ring finger. She was smiling brightly at him, and it took his surprised face away and replaced it with a big smile of his own.

He took her hand in his own and looked her right in the eyes, everything became eerily quiet as he got his words together.

"Karin, would you do the honor of marrying the big blond idiot in front of you right now? I don't know what he would do without your brains and your wonderful body." Karin giggled, making her think back to their confessions, it seemed to be a running gag that she was always the smart one of the pair.

_'Sometimes I wonder though..'_

"Well.." Naruto lost his smile and started sweating bullets again. She adopted a cute smirk. "I suppose someone has to keep you in line when you get older, and I think marriage wouldn't be _so_ bad.." She was purposely making him wait for it, killing him with suspense.

"So..." Naruto was hanging on the edge of his seat, the wait was killing him.

She leaned and kissed his nose, laughing at him.

"Yes, I will!" Naruto was so happy he tackled her, the couch had been only the start of their celebration tonight, the rest would be concluded in bed.

Time for wedding bells!

* * *

Done. Short chapter, I apologize about that, but I couldn't think much about what to put in, oh well, sets up for **another** time skip. Time for marriage and kiddies running around!


End file.
